The Forbidden Love of Achilles
by Ephitania
Summary: While the Motion picture did justice to the magnificent and heroic figures of Achilles, Odysseus and Hector, it didn't quite do justice to ALL of the Trojan War which lasted over 10 years including the story of Achilles and Penthesileia.


_**The Forbidden Love of Achilles**_

_**Achilles and Penthesileia **_

_**Written By 'Ephitania'**_

_**Copyright © 2011 All Rights Reserved by 'Rica'**_

_**While the Motion picture did justice to the magnificent and heroic figures of Achilles, Odysseus and Hector, it didn't quite do justice to ALL of the Trojan War which lasted over 10 years. In that time Achilles had two loves. Breseis, niece to King Priam and Priestess of Apollo, was indeed lover to Achilles, but she was not the only 'love' he had. Penthesileia , Queen of the Amazons not only joined the Trojan War, retaking Troy from Achilles, she also took his heart. Unfortunately, Achilles himself would come to realize this much too late. Only upon her death did he recognize how much he truly loved her.**_

_**Translated From 'The Fall of Troy' by Quintus Smyrnaeu:**_

Penthesileia was the daughter of Otrere and Ares, the Greek god of war. She ruled over the Thermodon River Amazons as their Queen and was, in Quintus' words, "clothed upon with beauty of Goddesses." Penthesileia also had considerable battle prowess and beauty. While on a hunt, Penthesileia accidentally killed her sister, Hippolyte II, when she cast a spear at her, mistaking her for a stag. Fleeing the reproach of her people and the torturing taunts of the Erinyes (known to the Romans as the Furies) a sorrowful, Penthesileia gathered together Clonie, Polymusa, Derinoe, Evandre, Antandre, Bremusa, Hippothoe, "dark-eyed" Harmothoe, Alcibie, Derimacheia, Antibrote and Thermodosa "glorying with the spear." and left Thermodon for Troy.

King Priam was desperate; the walls of Troy had been besieged by Agamemnon and his men for a decade and there was no end in sight. Due to the marauding of Greek raiders up and down the countryside, most of his allies were far too occupied with putting out the home fires burning than in giving him aid. His daughter, Cassandra, was insane and kept babbling about Greeks bearing gifts; his favorite son Hector was dead, having been tied to the back of a chariot and dragged around the walls of Troy by Achilles.

Penthesileia gathered the Trojan thousands and rallied them to the battlefield, accompanied by her twelve companions. The Greeks supposed the Trojans to be entirely disheartened at this point and were amazed when it was observed that the Trojans were coming back for more, and the troops were being led by a woman, to boot!

Glorious in battle and endowed with Hephestian armor and armaments that were given to her by her father, Ares, Penthesileia wore greaves fashioned of gold; a rainbow-radiant corselet; scabbard of ivory and silver; a shield of unearthly splendor; a bright helmet with a wild mane of golden-glistening hairs; flaming mail that resembled lightning; a pair of javelins in her shield hand and a huge sharp halberd in her right hand. She struck awe in all who gazed upon her.

During the first engagement, Penthesileia killed Molion, Eilissus, Antitheus, Hippalmus and Elasippus. Derinoe killed Laogonus and Clonie slew Menippus. Podarcus, enraged at the death of Menippus, cast a lance at Clonie and "her bowels gushed out." Penthesileia in her turn struck down Podarcus with a long spear. But the Amazons were dropping like flies. Derinoe was slain by "Oileus' fiery son;" Evandre and Thermodosa were killed by Meriones; Alcibie and Derimacheia lost their heads to "Tydeus' son;" and Bremusa was slain by Idomeneus. As Quintus says, "All through the tangle of that desperate day stalked slaughter and doom."

Penthesileia eventually engaged in some doom-saying of her own, standing up to give a brave speech in the midst of the battle and rushing the Greeks, who were thrown into confusion and gave ground. Then our fearless Amazon romped up and down the battlefield, lopping off heads, disemboweling with girlish glee and generally causing the sort of havoc that made her Ares' darling.

Penthesileia 's speech and subsequent warlike actions prompted the women of Troy to try and join the fray. Egged on by Tisiphone, Meneptolemus' wife, who made a rousing jingoistic rant that fired their blood, the Trojan women traded their distaffs for weapons and made as if to leave the safety of the walls. Fortunately, they were stopped by wise old Theano, who pointed out that Amazons weren't common women and it was best to leave war to those who know how to fight it.

In the meantime, Penthesileia and the Trojans had broken through the Greek lines and were on the point of firing the enemy's ships. Seeing a serious disaster was about to take place, Achilles was persuaded to grab his weapons and get his heroic butt into gear. As soon as he took the field, the Greeks rallied. In swift order, Achilles slew the remaining Amazons and was at last confronted by Penthesileia herself. There ensued a mighty battle with flashing spears, shields, fancy footwork and yards of poetic hyperbole. The Amazon Queen was slain by Achilles and the Trojans panicked, fleeing the battlefield.

When Achilles removed her helmet, he was stricken by the Amazon's beauty and felt deep remorse for having killed her. As the Greeks busied themselves with stripping the corpses of the Trojan dead, Achilles gazed at Penthesileia with big calf's eyes and mourned her passing with enormous sighs.

One of the Greeks, Thercites, began mocking Achilles for his fine feelings, calling him "woman mad" and insinuating that the hero might like to indulge in some necrophilia naughtiness with the cooling corpse. The writer Apollodorus says that Thercites was the ugliest Greek in the army, which goes a long way in explaining why he was so jealous of Achilles' relationship with the _corpus delecti _in the first place.

According to Quintus, absolutely infuriated by Thercites' insults, Achilles smote the man a mighty blow with his naked hand, causing all of Thercites' teeth to fall out and killing him deader than a stone. His soul immediately took up residence in Tartarus, which is no doubt precisely where he belonged for having such a dirty mind, and his wretched corpse was tossed into a pit without ceremony. King Odysseus of Ithaca, who hated Thercites with a passion, cleansed Achilles of the death with a big fat smile on his face.

After the battle, King Priam sent a herald to the Greeks, asking for Penthesileia 's body so he could give it a magnificent funeral. The Amazon was placed on a pyre with costly treasures and burned; the fires were quenched with costly wine; her bones anointed with perfumed ointment and placed in a casket. (_A second version by Tzetzes: Is that the Greeks were outraged by Achilles' contact, especially Thercites' nephew Diomedes. He took Penthesileia 's body by the heels and dragged her to the Skamander River, tossing her in the water. But the corpse was saved before it could drift away and either returned to the Trojans or buried by Achilles himself with full honors__.) _

She was buried in an outstanding tower beside the bones of King Leodemon. In the plain beyond were buried all her Amazons as well as the Trojans who had followed her and died on the battlefield.

And thus ends the life and times of Penthesileia, Queen of the Thermodon Amazons; a brave woman who, through a cruel twist of fate, ended her life almost before it began on the bloodied battlefield of Troy. Her connection with Achilles guaranteed Penthesileia a niche in history - but her hubris, that overweening pride which was the downfall of so many Greeks, brought her only posthumous glory and a premature appointment with Hades.

_**Now that you've read the true account of Achilles and Penthesileia , how about a little FANTASY written by Lexa aka Ephitania and illustrated by the Master of illusions JAL.**_

_**The Forbidden Love of Achilles**_

_**Achilles and Penthesileia **_

Written By Lexa aka Ephitania

Copyright © 2010 All Rights Reserved by 'Rica'

Queen Penthesileia watched the speck of land grow in size, she'd come to Troy searching for absolution in the horrible accident that had ended in her sister Hippolyte's death. How could she have made such a mistake? The scene played over and over before her, it prowled her sleeping and conscious mind…

**Thermodon Territory (Turkey)**

"Go on Penthe and let that beautiful face of yours enchant the stag. Just one smile and you'll draw it right to us. "Antiope teased her Amazon sister.

"Ha…ha…Antiope very funny. Do you ever get serious?" Hippolyte asked. "One of these days Penthe is going to turn that fierce spirit of hers on you, and then where will you be sister?" Hippolyte chastised. She watched Penthesileia closely, they shared a mother, she and Penthesileia but where her father had been a captured warrior, Penthesileia's father was Ares the God of War. It was a fact that neither she nor her sister talked about. Like most gods, Ares rarely visited his daughter but he made sure she was outfitted for every battle.

Penthesileia listened for their prey, trying to ignore the chatting women in her hunting party. "If you both don't quiet down, I'll turn and hunt you." Penthesileia growled, her husky tone carrying over the humid air of the forest, warning their prey. Cursing as she watched the stag race into the bushes. "Damn!" Turning to Hippolyte and Antiope, she hissed in displeasure, "Are you two here to hunt or to gossip?"

Hippolyte smiled serenely, she was ever the peace maker, trying to placate her sister, "Penthe, we're sorry. We promise to behave, like the good little Amazons we are. Antiope, you and Cietra herd the stag from both sides and I'll move around to head it off and push it toward Penthe."

Penthesileia chuckled, "I guess you've chosen to hunt Lyta. I'll block its advance. With the favors of

Artemis we'll have boar for the celestial feast after all."

Following her sisters, Hippolyte threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into the dense foliage, "And what a feast is shall be my Queen!"

**The Aegean Sea**

My Queen! We make land soon." Bremusa informed Penthesileia. She, like her sisters had chosen to accompany their Queen to Troy. While their Queen always stood on the side of justice, the Amazons knew that this campaign was more than a course to see Troy's victory over Agamemnon's marauding forces. This was a search for absolution in the death of her sister. The Erinyes had been torturing Penthesileia from the moment the spear had left her hand during the hunt.

Breaking away from her reverie, Penthesileia half turned in the direction of Bremusa's voice. "Fine, have the horses readied."

"Where do we launch?" Bremusa knew the answer long before the Queen's reply.

With a silky smile forming on her plush lips, Penthesileia spoke softly yet her voice carried over the roaring waves lapping against the boat. "The Gates of Troy, sister."

Derinoe, master of the Amazons' horses paused in her instructions to the slaves that aided her in preparing the horses. Turning she shouted up towards the Crow's Nest, "Antandre! We are bound for the gates of Troy!"

Antandre glanced once more through the spyglass as the thrill of the upcoming battle, raced through her. She spotted the well known black armor of the Myrmidon warriors. "Black armor stands between us and Troy!" She relayed.

Ainia, Penthesileia's second in command, hissed one word; hate dripping from each syllable as she turned toward her Queen. "Achilles!"

Achilles stood silently, staring through his own spyglass. His glanced traveled over the three ships that were on approach. His gaze moved quickly, taking in the armaments and counting the number of warriors per ship. He stopped suddenly on the Flagship; a lone figure immediately caught and held his attention. The vision, a woman, stood tall and proud, dark hair left loose; the natural waves blowing against the salty breeze of the Aegean Sea.

Her beautifully curved body was covered in folds dark blue. The folds enhanced more than hid much to the pleasure of his eyes and his desire. The long dark blue skirt of the gown flowed to her ankles, clinging to her hips and fell open near the top of her thigh leaving the extremely long well formed limb bare. Her skin seemed to be touched by the sun, the body it covered toned but curvy. While he reveled at the form, it was the face that gave him pause. "Magnificent", the impossibly pouty lips, the high brow and cheeks…she'd been kissed by the gods.

"My lord Achilles!" Eudorus, his second in command shouted. "Three ships approach! Odysseus says that the markings on the side of the ships belong to the Amazon Nation."

Achilles let the spyglass travel from the woman over to the side of the ship where a mural of Artemis at the hunt was depicted. He returned his gaze to the ship's decks, seeking out the rapidly moving figures, he counted five women dressed in royal blues including his angel; all beautiful. There were several slaves accompanying them. He continued traveling across the deck stopping at the one face he recognized well and disliked; "Ainia."

Glancing down at Eudorus he asked. "Eudorus, whose tribe did the Amazon Ainia join after the death of her people?"

Thinking for a moment, Eudorus answered, "The Thermodon River Tribe at Themiscrya."

"Hmmm…" putting the spyglass down he turned to Eudorus. "Tell the men to prepare. We welcome the Amazons to the shores of Troy. Have Ajax's men hold the rear, I have a feeling the Trojans were waiting for the Amazons. And I also need my armor"

"Yes my lord." Eudorus left to carry out his master's orders.

Achilles watched his first move away before going back into his own tent. Much had happened in the last weeks, Patroclus was dead, by the hand of Hector. Hector was dead, by his hand and now the Amazons. Many times in the last nine years he had wished to go home, but now he knew his path was here. Briseis entered the tent; jolting him out of his thoughts.

"I overheard Eudorus speaking to the men. He said that you were preparing for battle."

"Yes" he answered while disrobing.

"He mentioned Amazons." Briseis moved swiftly to the corner of the large tent to grab the water basin. Sitting it down near Achilles, she watched step from his robes, nude and glorious, his thick manhood at rest but still prominent enough to make her shiver. "Are there really women warriors?" She began washing him.

"Yes, they fight like men, look like men and smell like men." He teased her. While it was true the Amazons fought as fiercely as men, they were not the homely lot he'd led Briseis, to believe, some were quite comely indeed. None had come close to Briseis' beauty that was until he spied a goddess aboard the Amazon vessel. He'd never seen a face so beautiful. Who was she? Would she fight? She held herself like a Queen…a leader. He wanted her…he'd make it a point to seek her out and make her his.

Paris stood before the council, the air electric. They had not felt this excitement in the weeks since Hector's death and troy's besiegement. "The Amazons are here. Queen Penthesileia has brought her warriors. Why?"

King Priam watched his son sadly. His eyes dulled with the pain of loss. "She has come to help and for her help I will pay her a favor."

"What favor father?" Paris moved to stand in front of his father."How do you know that they can be trusted? What if they turn on us and join forces with Agamemnon?"

King Priam held up his hand to silence his son. "The favor is private…between she and I. The Queen has brought her personal guard."

"Personal Guard? That's what a handful of soldiers? A few! We need more than a few." The Greeks have us under siege! What will a few Amazons do?" Paris complained, he knew his love for Menelaus' wife, Helen had started all of this and now his brother was dead. His guilt was tremendous.

Priam listened to his son, "You've never seen them fight. I have seen fifteen Amazons defeat seventy men; killing all but five. They live for war and seek the battle and with the daughter of Ares leading them, they will save us. A few is all we need. They will keep the Myrmidons busy since Achilles has taken up the siege and now resides at our gates. Few or many, we need Queen Penthesileia and her Amazons."

Paris turned to his generals, "Then as the Amazons attack, so shall we!" his roar carried throughout the room rousing cheers and shouts! "FOR TROY!"

Achilles dispatched his last two Trojan soldiers, turning his back to the wall that surrounded troy. He watched her dispatch more of Agamemnon's soldiers.

He noticed that his men preferred to fight the Trojans, but that didn't stop the Amazons from engaging the Myrmidons in battle. They were relentless cutting down two of his men, Laugonus and Menippus. He should be full of hatred over their death. He felt sadness instead at their loss but pride that they'd died in battle, earning a warrior's burial. He would deal with those but right now his focus was on her; Queen Penthesileia.

She was magnificent, a true Queen. Her armor proclaimed her station and parentage; greaves fashioned of pure gold. A rainbow radiant corselet, a scabbard of ivory and silver, a shield of unearthly splendor; her helmet bright with a wild mane of golden glistening hairs, her flaming mail resembled lightening. A pair of javelins in her shield hand and a large, sharp halberd in her right hand. She was a true daughter of Ares. She was fluid, quick and deadly and he wanted her.

Watching her, he formed his plan. Shouting for Eudorus, he instructed him to call the Myrmidons back. He knew that the moment Odysseus and Ajax noticed the myrmidon halt, they would follow suit and send messengers to collect the dead.

He watched the Amazons follow suit as well. Good! As blood thirsty as they were, they knew when to call a halt. He realized as they each cared for their dead, that Amazons had the least casualties. They'd lost one…amazing. They were excellent warriors.

Penthesileia walked out onto the parapet wall, trying to escape noise of the burial and victory celebration. They'd managed to take control of troy's walls once again and the siege was over for the moment. She'd received absolution for her sister's death from King Priam but she still felt empty. The only stir of excitement she felt these last days was on the battlefield. The stirring increased once she'd spied Achilles. He was unmatched on the field and handsome above all others; incredibly tall, bronzed and strong beyond belief. He fought like the son of the gods he was. She like all Amazons knew his lineage; his mother Thetis, the most powerful of the sea nymphs was daughter of the sea gods Nereus and Doris and granddaughter to the Titans Oceanus and Pontus. The blood of gods ran through his veins as thickly as it did hers. Her father Ares, son of Zues, grandson of the Titan Cronus, nephew of the Titan Oceanus and cousin to Thetis. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to him.

"Penthesileia ?" Prince Paris called out quietly as he moved to stand behind her. She was glorious in a ebony gown that could have only been made for her and her alone. The brilliance of the fitted gown drew him as it did all the men there.

"Yes, Paris?" She turned to face Troy's future king. He was a very handsome man, if a little weak. His brother

Hector had been the champion warrior. That was until Achilles had killed him. She'd seen Hector's prowess on the battlefield once before. She wished she'd had the chance to challenge him in open combat this time. She would have won of course but it would still have been a worthy challenge.

"You aren't enjoying the celebration?" Paris asked. Like most of the Trojan men, he found the Amazons both intimidating and desirable. Some had let the desirable factor win out and approached the women. While a few of the Amazons had been open to their approach, most were not much to their disappointment and embarrassment.

"I'm enjoying it well enough. I just needed a little peace." Penthesileia replied, smiling. "Did someone want me?"

Paris Smiled, "I'd say more than a few want you. The Trojan men are bewitched by you and your soldiers." Reaching forward, he snagged an ebony curl. "To be honest, I'm not sure if it's because of the Amazons beauty or your prowess on the battlefield." As if in a trance he leaned forward to capture her lips.

Penthesileia stepped aside smoothly avoiding Paris' impromptu kiss. Smiling softly, she murmured, "No."

"Sorry, do you prefer another?" he frowned.

"No, but you do." Nodding toward the party going on behind them.

Turning in the direction of her nod, Paris caught site of Helen. The Queen was right, there was another who owned his heart and he was a fool. They were in the middle of Troy's greatest turmoil because of their love and here he stood attracted to another who had no feelings for him. "You're right."

Penthesileia left Paris to his thoughts and joined the party once again.

Achilles watched Breseis sleep. He'd made love to her all the while thinking of the Amazon Queen, substituting Briseis' tender breast for the Amazon's more lush globes. He desired nothing more than to tease her plump lips, savoring the taste as his tongue captured and subdued hers; tracing the sensitive skin inside of her mouth, suckling her nipples, keeping them warm, hard and wet. He wanted to taste her, thrust his tongue deep until she screamed.

She was like a poison to his blood, burning endlessly. Even after hours of love making he was nowhere near satisfied, and the truth was Briseis could no longer satisfy him. His mind and body cried out for another and he would have her no matter what. If she fought, he'd defeat her. If she ran he'd chase her down, strip her naked and chain her in silk; the gods be damned, no matter the cost he would have her even if it meant killing the entire Amazon army.

Standing in the tent's flap way, Eudorus watched his leader. In all the years that they'd fought together, he had never seen the warrior so agitated over a woman; including Breseis, whom he thought Achilles had come to love. He could see the affection that Achilles held for Breseis but it was far from the passion and the heat that Eudorus had seen in Achilles' eyes when he'd stared at the Amazon Queen on the battlefield. There was something about the Amazon that seemed to call Achilles to her, like the song of the Siren. Eudorus had seen the Queen and she was beautiful beyond all earthly possibilities. After seeing her fight, Eudorus knew that she was meant for his King. He doubted that any other man; King, Warlord or soldier was worthy enough to claim her.

"My lord? You said that you had a plan for the Amazon." He spoke softly as not to wake up Breseis.

Achilles raised a hand, gesturing outside. Standing, he followed Eudorus outside. Closing the tent flap, he continued on to the water's edge, speaking quietly, "My second tent Eudorus?"

"It is in the hold of the ship my lord." Eudorus frowned in confusion. Achilles rarely if ever used that tent. It was the tent used by the earlier Myrmidon kings. The tent was as large as Odysseus' and Nestor's and grander in design than Agamemnon's carrying plush pillows, rugs and furniture encrusted with a God's worth of jewels. His mother Thetis had imbued the tent with the essence of ambrosia making it indestructible to all. Achilles preferred to use his battle tent which was half the size and lacked the finery. He told the men that he detested the finery but Eudorus knew the truth was because the tent emphasized Achille's true status as more than the son of King Pelius the great warrior. He didn't use the tent because it proclaimed to all; he was the son of the Sea Goddess Thetis.

"I want it brought out and erected." Achilles' gazed followed the sweeping dive of a sea gull as it dove for prey in the warm Aegean waters.

Gesturing the tent where Breseis slept and more than a bit confused, Eudorus spoke, "Do wish to have your battle tent replaced my lord?" In the nine years they had been at war, Achilles hadn't so much as mentioned the other tent.

"No. Leave this tent where it is. Have them put the other down near the oasis." He pointed to a small crop of rocks that circled a pond about five hundred feet away.

"Do you wish to have Breseis moved there my lord?" Eudorus asked.

"No, leave her where she is." He replied, still watching the sea gull.

Eudorus watched Achilles for a moment before venturing further. "May I ask why you wish the tent my lord?"

Achilles finally turned his gaze on Eudorus, who caught the bright…almost obsessive gleam as he spoke. "Because Eudorus, I need someplace to hold my royal guest." At Eudorus' questioning stare he continued, "The Amazon Queen."

"But she is our enemy. How will you get her to come?" Eudorus asked.

Chuckling, Achilles leaned over towards Eudorus. "I'm not going to 'get' her to come. I plan to 'bring' her here at my will not hers. She's the daughter of Ares, the only warrior who could defeat her is me and I intend to do just that."

**Second Battle**

Ainia watched seemingly in slow motion as Achilles parried Penthesileia's dead thrust. Swinging hid own sword up toward her sword arm as he knocked her sword arm away. Penthesileia countered Achilles' move with her shield, glancing quickly at the Myrmidon's sword. The move was all Achilles needed, as she swung her glance toward his sword, he brought his shield around and clipped her quickly and sharply across the temple. It was a strike that would have killed a lesser being but neither opponent was of lesser lineage.

The moment the shield connected, Penthesileia realized that man she'd sought out on the battlefield was indeed the only man that could not only best her but kill her as well. She also realized two more things. That Achilles was not trying to kill her and that she had somehow walked right into whatever trap he'd set. As she began to lose consciousness, she caught the glint of satisfaction in his eyes and as her legs gave way and she rushed toward the sandy ground on the battlefield, she heard his shout of victory.

Achilles knew the moment that Penthesileia's gaze shifted, he had his opening. But it wasn't until after he'd incapacitated her, that he realized how hard he'd hit her. Watching her tumble to the sand, he stood silently as the blood began to spill from the wide laceration his shield had opened above her ear. Shouting to his men, "Myrmidon! Surround the Queen!" he moved in to protect her prone body.

With a preternatural speed gifted to him by the gods, he turned and caught the spear in mid-air that Ainia threw at his back tossing the spear down into the sand, he raised his sword and pointed it at the approaching Amazon. "Down Ainia or your Queen dies!"

Ainia's gaze swung from Achilles cold gaze to the sword he held over the Queen's inert body. She knew that she wouldn't be fast enough to attack and any other movement from the Amazon forces would ensure Penthesileia's death, but she knew her Queen would rather die than be this man's captive. Making the decision she knew her Queen would approve, Ainia advanced, only to come up against Achille's second, Eudorus.

"Still your weapon Amazon. Your sword will find no target in lord Achilles. But you will find death and your Queen will still be his. He has no intention of harming her if you would but acquiesce. Now give your warriors the order to stand down." Eudorus stood his ground, his weapon pointed at her throat. Ainia knew she would not win.

Hatred flaring, she hissed at Eudorus, "You and I will meet again and that day you will die!" Ainia swung around to face her fellow Amazons. "Amazons! Stand down!"

Achilles flipped his shield around to cover his back and sheathed his sword. Kneeling down on one knee, he carefully lifted the unconscious woman. Standing with her cradled in his arms, he turned to Ainia, "You and your soldiers are welcome to join us in our camp. No one will attack you as long as you do not attack them."

Quickly making the decision the situation demanded, she called the other Amazons over. "Derinoe take Hippothoe, Bremusa, Antibote, Polemusa and Thermodosa back to Troy. I'll take the others and accompany the Queen to the Myrmidon's camp. Have our tents and gear brought here to the field. We will send a messenger daily. If the messages stop…you know what to do."

Derinoe glanced at Achilles, refusing to show the trepidation that coursed through her. She had never seen the Queen bested before and the fact that this warlord…King of the Myrmidons had managed it in one swing was unbelievable. Shaking her mind clear she responded to her commander, "Yes Ainia!" grabbing Ainia's forearm she bid her an Amazon farewell. "Tread wisely sister." each Amazon bid farewell before facing their fallen Queen and saluting. "Hail Queen Penthesileia!"

Turning to Achilles, Derinoe spoke quietly, "We leave our sisters and Queen with you alive. Alive they should stay or we _will_ return and you _will_ die." Turning she signaled to her group and led them away

The men separated as Achilles carried his burden into the tent. They'd all wondered about the second tent's purpose. Even Agamemnon had furiously questioned it; questions –much to his annoyance- Achilles had ignored. Well they all knew the reason now. It was to house the captured Amazon Queen.

Entering the cool, dim tent, Achilles walked slowly over to the large bed and carefully laid his captive upon it. Gently, Achilles removed the helmet. The beauty that he uncovered simply stunned him. He'd never laid eyes on anything or anyone as exquisite as the unconscious woman before him.

He continued removing armor, uncovering inch after inch of perfect flesh and beautifully toned muscle. When she lay naked, he bathed her, moving from her long limbs, tracing her flat stomach, molding her full breast and gently, caressing her face with the soft wet cloth ending with a light kiss upon his sleeping beauty's lush lips. From head to foot he lovingly cleaned every inch of her body. Once he was done bathing her, he dressed her in a white cotton gown. Turning his attention to her head, Achilles meticulously cleaned and dressed her head wound. Then pouring a handful of warm palm oil, he began massaging the path that he'd taken with the soap and water, making sure to take special care with her breast, molding and soothing the supple flesh.

Eudorus stuck his head through the tent's flap. "My lord?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Achilles barked at the interruption. "What!" covering Penthesileia's body as he barked out the words.

Swallowing nervously, Eudorus continued. "The Amazons are settled within our camp, my lord."

Sensing more, Achilles stood and turned to face Eudorus, "And?"

"King Agamemnon requests your presence." Eudorus' gaze traveled quickly around the large tent, settling upon the still form on the large bed. Though it was dim inside the tent, he could see her face clearly. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful. She reminded him of one of Artemis' handmaidens. Her softness in repose a complete opposite the steel she showed on the battlefield. "And Breseis is asking questions as well."

Sighing he moved toward the tents opening. "Fine, I want the Queen guarded. No one enters, not Amazons, Agamemnon's men, Breseis, Myrmidons or you. No one. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." Eudorus nodded.

"You dare house our enemies here!"Agamemnon screeched, jabbing his finger towards Achilles who looked deceptively calm, leaning against a statue.

Straightening and tapping his anger down, Achilles spoke calmly, "The Amazons are not my enemy. They are opponents at the moment yes but I have never fought against Queen Penthesileia. They fight on the side of right."

"My side is the right side! The Amazons fight against me!" Agamemnon's anger filled the war tent. How he despised Achilles. The man showed no allegiance to anyone save himself. He was uncontrollable and disrespectful and Agamemnon could not get him to bow. If it was the last thing he did, he'd make Achilles not only bow but beg.

Achilles watched the king silently for a moment before speaking. "You attacked Troy for the sole purpose of taking their throne. Most would see that as wrong."

"Your treachery and insubordinance knows no equal or end!" Standing he moved down the throne's steps, to stand just above Achilles. "I want the Amazons including their leader!"

Odysseus stepped forward. "Queen…she is Queen Penthesileia and I doubt her Amazons will come quietly and from what I've seen of their skills on the battlefield they will cut down a third of our armies and that is simply something we cannot afford right now."

Agamemnon knew that Odysseus was right but the Amazon Queen was magnificent and that armor… "Fine, but I want the armor." Smirking at a visibly annoyed Achilles. "The spoils of war."

Achilles moved slowly towards the dais. "No. Penthesileia armor is hers and hers alone. She is not your war prize, she is mine. If your men manage to lay a finger on her, I will come for you first."

Agamemnon sputtered his face red with anger, "You dare stand there and defy me!"

"Careful King of Kings; remembered who you speak to." Achilles turned and left the tent with no further words.

Odysseus watched his friend leave. Turning to Agamemnon, he spoke quietly. "The last time Achilles was angered, it took the gods to hold him back. Zeus has always favored Achilles. The Amazon Queen is said to be the daughter of Ares, also favored above all. I would tread very carefully where those two are concerned." Turning on his heels, Odysseus left the tent leaving a seething Agamemnon in his wake.

Nestor sensing it was now his turn, spoke, shattering the silence left by Odysseus. "The men say that Achilles struck the Amazon and she has yet to awaken. Some say that she is close to death."

"If she is the daughter of Ares as claimed, then she will awaken and torture me with her every breath." Agamemnon growled.

Achilles walked toward the tent he once shared with Briseis. "Achilles!" Turning he saw his good friend Odysseus moving to join him. Slowing his stride, he allowed the king to catch up, slapping him on the back in greeting as he came closer. "Odysseus."

"It's a dangerous game you play with Agamemnon." Odysseus warned.

"A game he's not smart enough to win." Achilles parried.

"Still, watch your back my friend." Staring off at Achilles' second tent, then back at the old one. Tell me friend, what are planning to do with two women…on who happens to be a Queen?"

Shrugging, he ran his fingers through the slightly wet golden locks that rested against his shoulders, "What does any man do with a woman? Maybe you can enchant one of the other Amazons. That should keep your nose in the right place." Smiling he walked into the tent, leaving the King of Ithaca laughing aloud.

"Briseis?" His eyes found her near the bed.

She watched him enter and waited until he stood before her. "Why have I been banished?"

Sighing Achilles searched for the right words. Female drama was unfamiliar and unwanted. But what did he expect? There was no way to explain the seemingly unquenchable need he had for Penthesileia, without hurting her. "Briseis you have not been banished. I needed a place to keep the Amazon. It would have been a bit crowded had I housed her here."

She knew he lied. She knew he had become obsessed with the Amazon Queen, "So she will stay there alone then?" her heart knew the answer before the words left his beautiful lips and it was breaking,

Shaking his head, he answered quietly, "No." He didn't mind evading but he would not lie out right.

"I will not stay here while you make a fool of me. Somewhere to keep the Amazon! You had the tent built days before you brought her here today!"

What could he say? "I'm sorry Briseis. You will be safe and as always you have the freedom of the camp. I will make sure that your needs are still cared for." Kissing her lightly on the forehead he turned to make his way out of the tent. Her last words stopped him.

"If you are done with me, then I would like to go home." He had offered the same choice twice before and she had refused. They had been growing steadily apart. She knew he cared for her but she had yet to hear him speak of love. She could no longer stay without it and his desire of the Amazon only made things harder to bear.

Without turning around, Achilles answered. "As you wish, I will make the arrangements." Without another word he left Briseis standing alone…her heart breaking. What had she hoped for? His every advance, she had met with derision and anger. She'd waited so long to give in to him, that now when she was ready to give her love, he was no longer interested.

Achilles stood at the water's edge. Speaking quietly he called out, "Mother I need your help" he watched the azure waves swirl into a foaming whirlpool, the water rising into a shape, swirling until his mother Thetis, the goddess of the sea stood before him.

"Yes my son?" Thetis stared in awe at her son; tall, bronzed and magnificent, he was her pride. "What do you need?"

"I need your healing touch on someone I injured on the battlefield." He answered, reaching out for her hand.

Thetis frowned. It was unlike her son to hedge, he was usually straight forward, giving her all the information.. Who was this 'someone'? "You want me to heal an enemy?"

"She's not an enemy…"

"She?"

"An Amazon." Achilles answered, still keeping the name.

Thetis eyes lit, an Amazon…finally a woman worthy of her son. Floating from the water, she reached for his hand, allowing him to guide her from the waves. Stopping in front of her son, she reached up to caress his smooth, sculpted jaw line. "Take me to her."

Achilles led his mother back to the tent, passing his men who all stood in awe at the sight of the goddess as she passed. Ignoring the men Achilles opened the tent's flap for his mother. Entering behind her, his eyes moved to the still form on the bed. "She has been like this for days. She will not wake."

Thetis moved to the bedside, stopping suddenly her breath hissing through her clenched teeth. "The daughter of Ares? Achilles…what in the heavens have you done boy?" Eyes wide she turned back to inspect Penthesileia. She noted Penthesileia was barely breathing.

Though well grown, the tone of his mother's voice made him feel as if he were a boy of ten needing to defend himself. "It was a fair battle mother. She almost took my head off twice and near gutted me. I merely hit her with my shield. I thought the wound would have healed by now."

"The shield of Hephaestus?" Turning back to her son, a look of horror on her face. The metal of Hephaestus was indestructible no force on earth could destroy it. "With your strength and that metal, you would have killed her instantly if not for her father's blood." Moving back to Penthesileia's side, she kneeled and carefully removed the bandages that circled her head. Gently probing the open, oozing wound above the Amazon's left ear, Thetis took note that her son had kept the wound clean. Given Penthesileia 's parentage the demigoddess should have healed by now, but because of the lethal combination of Achilles and Hephaestus, the daughter of the God of War lay near death. Sighing more in fear for her son than any other reason, she shook her head and looked up at her son, "I cannot heal this."

"Mother?" Achilles couldn't believe the words that were spoken. His lungs burned and his chest tightened. "Please…"

Reaching up to comfort her son, "I didn't say that I didn't want to. I said I couldn't." Pushing a strand of golden hair behind his ear, she realized just how upset he was or he would have never allowed the gesture. His mind was definitely on the injured woman in his bed. Thetis took note that her son was no longer using his field tent but the tent of the Myrmidon Kings; was the Amazon Queen the reason? She had an idea but knowing her son, he wouldn't like it. "Call Ares, now. He can heal this."

"No! Ares can't be trusted!" Achilles stepped back out of his mother's reach.

"Son! If you do not call him Penthesileia will die. If that happens, Ares will destroy you! Do you think he's unaware of her plight?" Thetis was desperate she knew Ares and knew that her son was as good as dead should his daughter perish.

"Can we not call on Athena…Eris?" Achilles knew he was grasping but anyone but Ares.

Shaking her head, "No, Athena wouldn't help if it were her brother Ares lying here. Eris is laughing over our fears and Artemis has made it clear by her absence that she has forsaken the Amazon. You must call on her father, NOW!" Thetis pleaded her voice full of urgency. The unconscious woman was growing paler by the second, her time coming to a quick end. "You must…" She knew the outcome of the war…knew her son would die but she still had a chance at preserving the immortal half of her son but she needed Ares help and the only way to accomplish that was through her son, Achilles. "Please…"

Kneeling near Penthesileia, he stared down at her. After three days, he was still astounded by her beauty. He watched the fleeting pulse at the base of her neck. Over the last few days he'd watched it grow weaker and weaker. His heart stuttering with every skip of hers; was this love? The emotion he thought weakened a man. If this was love, he didn't like the hold it had over him. "Fine, I will do as you ask, if it will help her." Looking at Penthesileia, he called out softly, his tone firm. "Ares, I need your help."

Thetis waited, knowing Ares, she knew it would take more. "Again."

"God of War, please hear me, I need your help." Achilles tried once more. "For the sake of your beloved daughter, I ask for your help Ares."

Thetis could smell Ares before he appeared. Achilles felt the static raise the hairs at the nape of his neck; heralding the deity's arrival.

"What is it?" The God of War stood on the opposite side of the bed. Tall, well toned and bronzed his cold ice blue eyes aimed at Achilles.

"Your daughter needs your help." Achilles spoke quietly. The God of War was known for his quick and vicious temper. Achilles didn't wish to fight him. "Will you heal her?"

Ares reached out, touching his daughter's hair. Of all his children, Penthesileia was his favorite. She excelled at war like no other. Her thirst for battle was his pride, her ideology of right and wrong was his indulgence. She was as much her mother's daughter as she was his. He'd imbued her with almost godlike indestructibility. But that was against humans, not the grandson of a Titan. He glared in hatred at the man who'd taken his daughter down. "I'd rather kill you all when she dies." He was gone, vanished instantly.

Achilles stared at the now empty spot. Without looking at his mother, he growled, his voice full of hatred for a god who cared nothing for anyone but himself and his own gratification. "I asked. Now what mother?"

Thetis stared at her son; she'd never known him to care so much for another, outside of her and his cousin Patriclos. "I'll go to Ares and speak with him" Reaching down, she touched the silky, golden strands. "He'll come around, I promise you." She stood a moment longer before vanishing.

**Olympus**

Thetis found Ares in his war room on Olympus. "Ares."

"What is it Thetis?" Ares spat; the room almost shaking with his wrath. "Are you here to beg for your whelp's life?"

"No. if Penthesileia dies, you have the right to your vengeance." Thetis knew Ares well enough to know that he would not be swayed from what he viewed as his right. If it came down to it, she would use all her powers to protect her son from him. "I'm not here to plead for my son's life." She knew the way to get Ares' cooperation, was to offer him something in return…bargain with him.

Ares moved to face Thetis, "Then why are you here cousin?"

A sly smile formed across her full lips, "An offer…a deal that will keep our legacy alive and strong, long after our progeny has left this life."

Intrigued be her words, Ares motioned to her to finish. "Continue"

"The Fates have already cast the names of the dead from this war. My son and your daughter are among them. Penthesileia is to die on the battlefield not from a blow to the head and my son was to die on the field not by your hand. Freewill has a way of paths but not the destination. We may not be able to defy The Fates, but we can prolong the time our children have left. I realize that you have other children but I know that it is Penthesileia that you favor above the rest of your childen. I have only one child and I love him above all things."

Ares conjured a dagger out of thin air and tossed it at the wall behind Thetis. "What does that have to do with '_our'_ legacy?"

"My son desires your daughter. There is a fire in him that I have never seen before. If given the chance to act on his desires, we will undoubtedly become grandparents." Realizing she had his full attention, she continued. "Imagine a child born of the blood of Ares coupled with Achilles 'through which the blood of Titans flow; a child even Zeus would fear."

Ares allowed his arrogance to take hold. His grandchild would carry the blood of the Titan Nereus as well as Cronus, "A destroyer of men and gods."

Though she didn't believe in the pure violence that seemed to feed Ares, she knew how to get his cooperation. "Exactly, my father has already prophesied it. A son greater than his father. Something Zeus has always feared." Swaying him, she asked, "So will you heal her?"

Ares merely nodded and waved Thetis away. He needed to think and decide.

Bowing her head slightly, Thetis disappeared, a sly smile working its way across her lips. She knew her plan for Ares had worked it was just a matter of mere hours for his decision. Now she had to work on her son and Penthesileia .

Ares stood in the center of his war room, his mind on Thetis' proposal. The silky voice of his sister slithered its way into his mind. "So brother dear, are you going to rush to your darling daughter's side?" Eris the Goddess of Strife sidled up to her brother's back; she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ares cut his eyes at his sister, "None of your business Eris! Go and bug Apollo."

"Imagine what father would say if he knew that you and Thetis were using Achilles and Penthesileia to breed a 'God-killer'?"

"Do not test me Eris." Eyes swirling silver, Ares turned on his sister. "Or perhaps I should call the Furies." He added silkily, his meaning falling upon her.

"Ares! I didn't…" Eris stuttered.

Raising his hand, Ares quieted her babble. "I know who set the Furies on my daughter and I will over look that, but if you go to Zeus I can guarantee who the Furies will visit next."

Snarling in annoyance and fear, Eris vanished, she knew better than to challenge her brother. She'd never won before and she doubted that she would now. "Fine!"

But still…she was the Goddess of Strife…

Ares bent over his daughter. Watching her for a moment, while he couldn't claim the slightest bit of affection for most of his by blows, Penthesileia held a special place with him. She was an exact replica of her mother Otrere and carried the best of both he and her mother. She could be as ruthless in battle as he, and her war strategy with rivaled both Otrere and Athena.

Reaching down, he cupped the open head wound; healing it instantly. "Don't make it easy for him daughter." He whispered before vanishing.

Achilles watched her in anticipation. He didn't know how his mother had convinced Ares to heal, Penthesileia, but he was grateful. She still slept, but Thetis had warned of that. But after three days she was now finally waking up.

Groaning, Penthesileia cracked her eyes lids open. "Myrmidon", she groaned louder as her dull gaze landed on Achilles.

"You're a god's blessing to my eyes as well Amazon." Achilles smirked. Watching her through half-lidded, he reached for the beaten gold cup of wine taking a long swallow before speaking again. "You're very good on the battlefield."

Penthesileia stared at the warrior, then rolling her eyes she snorted, "Better than you son of Thetis." Quirking an eyebrow she smiled, "Without the lucky hit that is."

"So it was a _lucky_ hit was it?" he finished his wine and set the cup down.

"There are only a handful of warriors who could gain the upper hand with me and even fewer who could put me down, I guess you owe it to your Titan blood…hmmm?"

Achilles sat silently, but the question was there. Most knew of his bloodlines and he was more than sure history would include them in his tale but it was rare that his strength and ability was directly linked to his grandfather Nereus. While the humans feared the Gods, it was the Titans that terrified the Gods.

Chuckling softly, Penthesileia smiled. "What? Did you think that I would go into battle against an enemy I didn't know?" Clearing her throat she finished, "Besides, I'm the daughter of Ares, it's the blood…the blood of Gods, I can smell it on you…sweet like ambrosia."

He knew the smell she spoke of, it permeated the tent; stronger since her arrival. It was that smell that drew mortals to both Gods and Demigods alike. It was also the tool they used to recognize each other. "Yes I know it all too well." Pouring a cup of fresh water, he moved back to her side and held her head as he pressed the cup to her lips. "How is your head?"

Swallowing, Penthesileia savored the cool liquid. "Fine."

"No pain?" he continued, happy to move on from his and her bloodlines.

"I said fine." She grounded. "Why am I here Myrmidon?"

"Because I wish it." Sitting the cup down, next to his empty wine goblet, he reached out to touch the tender spot where the once life threatening wound was now healed; leaving a thin, pink scar in its place. Before he could make contact, his hand was blocked and smacked away.

"Don't touch me Myrmidon pig!" she snarled. No man touched her, ever!

His good humor at an end, Achilles stood suddenly. He placed a hand on the pillow on each side of her head and lowered his head so that their lips brushed lightly as he spoke, "Because I wish it Amazon." Straightening up, he turned and left a seething Penthesileia.

Ainia watched Achilles leave the tent. She and the others had been barred from entering since they'd accompanied their Queen's unconscious body. She'd instructed that the Queen's tent be raised near Achilles; close enough for her to see the entrance of his tent. The Myrmidon warlord and his mother had been the only two allowed inside of his tent, so Ainia had to rely on second hand information regarding the Queen's health from the prince's second…Eudorus.

Deciding that enough time had passed without seeing her Queen, Ainia rose and made her way to the tent's entrance only to be stopped by Eudorus who stood nearby.

"I wouldn't." He spoke quietly. He'd watched fiery Amazon over the last few days. Her beauty had called to him as strongly as her Queen's had called his lord. "She is awake but needs rest. I will let you enter when Lord Achilles wills it."

Snarling at Eudorus, she turned and walked back towards her tent. Looking back over her shoulder, she sent one last threat. "Watch your back Myrmidon!"

Eudorus watched the Amazon warrior stalk away. Ainia was always angry but he couldn't blame her. She was living with the enemy…for the moment anyway. He looked back at Achilles' tent enviously. He wished he had a second tent to house the Amazon Commander, Ainia. She'd probably tear it down with her bare hands but he'd figure something out. He was beginning to understand the fierce passion Achilles felt for the Amazon Queen.

Achilles watched her concentrate on her next move. She was as skilled at chess as she was at battle. Her strategy for warfare was quite impressive. He looked at her again, she was so beautiful. Her servants had bathed and dressed her in her own clothing, which the Trojan king had sent along with the rest of the Amazons' gear.

"Check" Penthesileia called. Her smile an easy one. She appreciated his form in casual clothing as much as she appreciated it in armor; black suited him as well as the royal blue. At ease with one another, they'd played almost every day once in the morning and again at night. Until today she hadn't been able to rise from the bed. Her wound had healed but her strength had taken its time returning. She knew that in the end he had no intentions of letting her go. That he saw her as a conquest but she had no intentions of becoming an easy conquest.

"Very good." He chuckled. He'd been paying more attention to her than the board, but no matter. He slid his bishop into place, "Checkmate."

Admiring the move, she granted him a smile, "Nice" pushing her chair back from the table, she stood. "Who knew that the brute of the Trojan War had a mind for strategy and not just battle?" Turning away from him and the chest board, she stared out at the tranquil aqua waters of the Aegean; the fragrant breeze tugging at her white and scarlet robes.

Snapping his fingers to signal the waiting servants to take the large ornate chest set away. Achilles stood and moved to stand closely behind Penthesileia. He was so close, he could smell the palm and lily oil used in her bath and hair. It had been almost seven years since he'd smelled a fragrance so heavenly. "Lilies."

Tense, Penthesileia became extremely aware of Achilles' large, warm body, the palm oil he'd used in his morning bath mixed with his body's natural sent was so enticing that it was almost hypnotic. She needed to keep away from him away…at arm's length. Moving away, she walked to the water's edge. She stared down at the waves climbing over the sand. Hearing him moved in her direction she redirected her confusion into annoyance, half turning to confront him, "Surprised? Didn't think that a wild, manly Amazon would care about bathing and oils?"

Achilles halted his steps, he stared at her. Was she trying to pick a fight? He knew she had been doing just that over the last few days…keeping him angry and away from her with sharp words. Words, he noticed she didn't fling at Eudorus. He pushed the wave of jealousy away, "No…not surprised at all. It simply smells good…you smell good."

"Myrmidon…"

"Achilles. My name is Achilles." He interrupted.

Swinging around completely, she pinned him with a feverish stare. "I know your name Myrmi…"

His hand snaked out and wrapped around her forearm, yanking her up against his chest. "Achilles!" he watched the light in her eyes go from surprised to fury. He could see by the set of her jaw and the tightening of her full lips she had no intentions of giving in. but he would win this battle. "Achilles…say it!"

When she made no move to comply, he tightened his grip and pulled her forcibly toward the tent. "Fine! I believe you need a lesson in your true status!" From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Ainia and the fierce Antandre advancing on him in aid of their Queen. He was out of patience. Holding a spitting and fighting Penthesileia in one hand he held the other out, pointing directly at the two Amazons, who stopped dead in their tracks. "No!"

Leaving the sunned Amazons, who now found themselves surrounded by myrmidons, Achilles continued into the tent. With a sharp twist of his wrist, Achilles sent Penthesileia sailing violently to the bed.

Landing on her stomach she twisted onto her back. Leaning on her elbows she snarled, "And this does what exactly?" she would never know why she'd said it but she would always remember that it was the beginning. "Myrmidon!"

If she expected anger, she didn't get it. What she unleashed was fury. Achilles stood for a moment just watching her; his eyes a feverish blue. Without uttering a single word, he moved to the bed silently, removing his tunic as he went; kicking his boots off in the process as well. Leaning over her, he placed one knee on the bed and a hand at her throat, daring her to move. Then he spoke, "You are mine. Queen or slave, you belong to me and only me." Using his free hand he ripped away the front of the thin gown, leaving her full breast bare to his hungry gaze.

The drift of warm air on her skin, snapped Penthesileia out of her daze and like a lion caught in a snare, she began fighting and twisting, destroying more of her gown with every twist. Raising her hands to scratch and punch she found that avenue removed when he caught both of her wrist in one hand and tighten the hand at her throat. The pressure stopped Penthesileia 's wild movements instantly. Leaning closer so that his lips brushed lightly against the shell of her ear "Fight all you want Penthesileia , you are still mine and will remain so until I decide otherwise." Removing his hand from her throat he released her hands long enough to lift her body and place it full onto the bed, relieving her of her tattered gown.

Penthesileia lunged from the bed only to find herself snatched back by Achilles large hand entangled in her hair. Gone was the gentleman who'd entertained her with stories and games of chess and in his place was the steel hearted warrior. She lunged again only to have the same spear of pain hit the crown of her head as he yanked her back again. She heard the ripping of fabric and seconds later her hands were tied above her head with a piece of fabric from her gown. She felt him remove her flat sandals, taking the time to massage each instep and caress the slender toes on each foot. Leaving her for a moment, Achilles untied and dropped the long black sarong he wore.

Penthesileia gasped softly lost for the moment at the sight of Achilles' towering form, so powerfully built with its broad, muscled chest, flat hard belly and his large, thick manhood-full, potent, rising triumphantly from the mass of golden hair at his groin. Her struggles forgotten as her eyes rested on what was surely the largest, most perfectly shaped phallus, she'd ever seen on any man. He was indeed blessed by the Gods in more ways than one. While she wasn't a virgin, Penthesileia could envision nothing but pain and began her struggles once again, kicking out against his thighs, she used the leverage to push herself up and away from the edge of the bed. Despite her bound wrist, she moved quickly and with ease; twisting over onto her stomach again.

Achilles shook his head; a predatory gleam filled his eyes. He did enjoy a hunt and a chase, though this one was a bit one sided…in his favor, it was still worth his effort. Putting one knee on the edge of the bed, he reached down and casually wrapped his hand around her ankle. Using his considerable strength he managed to pull her back toward him, causing her to fall flat on her stomach covering her bound hands.

Without the help of her hands Penthesileia found it impossible to move her body with the exception of her free leg which she kicked out towards him but because of her awkward position, she only managed to aid him in dragging her backwards.

Releasing her ankle, Achilles used the knee he'd placed on the mattress to separate her legs. Leaning in he drew his fingers lightly up the inside of her thighs, moving slowly up the line of her body; caressing the surprisingly soft skin as he did. Squeezing her curved buttocks, leaning down he rubbed his cheek along the luscious curves. He laid a kiss on each perfect cheek. Traveling further upwards he drew his lips and tongue up the center of her spine. He felt the shiver that coursed through her as his lips found that sensitive spot on the back of her neck; a spot she never knew existed until that very moment. Lowering his body onto hers, he lay there perfectly still, listening to her rapid breathing; his tongue finding the delicate shell of her ear again, he drew his tongue lightly along the pink skin. The near delicate touch causing, Penthesileia to arch suddenly, bringing her round bottom snug against Achilles hard shaft.

Taking full advantage of her forceful movement, Achilles allowed his arousal to nudge her dark passage gently but insistently. He had no desire to hurt her and knew that after her fight, she would need to be aroused in passion not anger. Pulling back, he lifted her slightly to remove her arms from underneath her stomach and raised them above her head again before letting her fall back onto her stomach. Sitting up completely, he straddled her lower body. Reaching forward he ran his hands down her spine slowly dragging them back up. Her skin was so soft; softness he never expected. She was a seasoned warrior after all. In his past experience with Amazon; the females hadn't proven to be feminine outside of the obvious. Penthesileia seemed to embody both warrior and siren.

Never in her life, had Penthesileia felt so helpless. This was the first time she had ever been manhandled so thoroughly. She should be thinking of some sort of exit strategy or a way to get the upper hand but instead she lay breathless as ran his callused hands along her back and bottom. Breathless changed to excited tension when his fingers found her secret passage. She tensed, his weight making it impossible to deny him by closing her legs.

Following the tight crease of her buttocks, he invaded her body as forcefully as he'd invaded Troy. Inching slowly, Achilles pushed two fingers deeper into her tight, moist channel. Holding his fingers still, he watched the tiny muscles in her buttocks, flex and twitch, as her body clutched at his invading digits. Pulling his fingers out to their tips, he pushed in again, pulling back and out. He teased the tiny erect nub hidden between her private nether lips, pinching lightly. He continued manipulating her wet channel until her hips, began pushing back against his busy hand.

His fingers stopped. Penthesileia felt the white hot pleasure recede, the ache strong and pleasurably painful. Closing her eyes against the wave of heat, she was taken by surprise when Achilles slid sideways taking her with him. She lay on her back. Turning her head, her pale green gaze was immediately captured by his deep blue one. Shutting her eyes against the heat of that gaze, she shook her head sharply, "No!"

"Yes…" A single finger- one still damp from his earlier exploration- slid sensually down between her legs, again finding the sensitive spot that called to him most erotically. Penthesileia moaned aloud and lifted her hips against his finger, moving in a well known rhythm. Her mind and body were his now. She'd tried to fight herself but instead lost herself to him.

Achilles watched her face the battling expressions letting him know the moment she yielded to him; to the pleasure he promised. His finger drenched in her body's sweet nectar, continued stroking…pushing…rubbing: bringing her to the edge of unbearable pleasure. Pulling his finger from her tight body, he waited for her.

Realizing his finger no longer invaded her, Penthesileia opened her eyes. She looked at him, watching him almost desperately, understanding nothing but the need to fulfill the ache he'd created. She watched him slowly raise his fingers to his mouth, sucking the pearly liquid he'd coaxed from her unwilling body, savoring each finger as if it were an exotic delicacy. "Sweet…so sweet."

"Why are you doing this? Why?" She whispered, her hands fighting their bond even as her body craved and succumbed. "You are Achilles…the great Achilles. Why take what others will freely give to you?"

Leaning over, he whispered in her ear. "_Because_ I am the great Achilles." Nipping the lobe, " I wanted you, I took you and now I have you."

"Well I don't want you!" Penthesileia hissed, the erotic haze thinning. She threw her head sideways, trying to tag his nose.

Smiling, Achilles pulled back away from her attack. "You don't want me?" Grabbing her wrists with one hand, he maneuvered his body over hers, kneeing her legs apart, he pushed two fingers back into her sensitive sheath, working his fingers in and out ruthlessly. Leaning in he captured the cry that escaped her lips. He traced the soft, plump fullness of her pouty lips, teasing the tender skin along the inside of her lip; his tongue wrapping around hers in a battle for control.

Penthesileia 's mind was helpless; her body open to both his mouth and fingers' onslaught. She couldn't stop her hips answer as she pushed forward to meet the rhythm of his fingers. He wasn't gentle but she didn't want gentle and she didn't want his fingers…she want him.

Achilles released her mouth, his lips finding the sensitive spot at the center of her throat. Sucking hard at the delicate skin, he left his mark. Heavy lidded he watched her respond to his touch, her lower body matching the movements of his fingers, searching for the bliss that only he could give.

She broke, "Please…I cannot bear it." Her legs clinched around his hand, hips bucking.

His eyes, burning with desire, captured hers; muttering thickly. He said, "You shall not bear it any longer." He pulled his fingers free of her wet passage and spread her tense limbs. Moving between her thighs he slid his hands under her, lifting her hips to him and closing his mouth over her, stroking her sensitive bud. Sliding his tongue into her hot sweet opening; she was so wet that his tongue was instantly covered in her body's liquid.

Penthesileia twisted mindlessly. Wrist tied, her fingers could only clutch the bed's cool linen. Her hips arched wildly against his mouth closer and closer she came to the erotic edge of bliss…but he stopped her, removing his mouth.

A frustrated moan escaped her lips.

"Tell me, Leia…tell me you want my mouth." He commanded in a voice simmering with barely checked passion. She tossed her head back and forth on the bed. Her body, as taught as a bowstring, arched to him, begging him for completion.

"Tell me," he ground out, his desire near bursting. "Tell me" he whispered; his breath a caress against her cheek.

"Unable to bear the agony, her lips formed the word "Yes."

Feeling the roar of triumph coarse through his veins, Achilles gave her what she yearned for, closing his mouth over her, bringing her over the edge, She cried aloud in a shattering release that left her body weightless.

Reaching up to untie her hands, Achilles moved over her again. He felt her shudders subside as she began the descent from paradise. He gently kissed the tip of her nose, then her eyes and finally her lips. Moving his mouth down the slim column of her throat, he worshipped her body with his mouth and tongue; he reveled in the depth of her passion. He rekindled the fire inside of her sensually ripe body.

The pulsating feeling deep inside which had been quenched began anew; her world only molten sensations, setting her body afire. She whimpered and moaned when his lips captured her aching nipples, suckling and savoring the rosy buds. She shuddered, her hands holding his head, her fingers clutched at the long thick golden curls.

Achilles moved his hand, mouth, tongue, over every inch of her- biting, nibbling, suckling, and tasting the heady ambrosia she offered; leaving nothing untouched. He could barely control himself. Her wanton wild tossing, her moans, the feel of her wetness, pushed his body to the limits of control. His voice, barely recognizable, whispered raggedly, "Do you want me Leia?"

She tossed her head, half-mad with need, white-hot sensations rippling through her taut body, desperate for release, she cried out "Yeeees…" her walls completely crumbled.

His hands slid beneath, lifting her hips to receive him. He inched himself into her wet sheath, feeling it open and he withdrew and poised himself to bury himself deep within. He was near bursting and drew upon the last of his reserves of control before he drove into her.

Clutching at his shoulders, her nails breaking the skin, she cried out as he entered her. "Achilles…" she whimpered into the hollow of his throat, clinging to his strong arms. She felt him within her- possessing her. He seemed so alien, so very hot, too thrusting, too deep, as if he were touching her soul. Her eyes closed tightly against his possession. Her thoughts fleeing as his palms moved over her breasts and his mouth covered hers.

His body moved over her in fluid motion, moving deeper and deeper into her until he was fully seated and she fully possessed. Her mind wrapped in endless pleasure, her body moving and arching to meet his thrust, receiving him completely. With every thrust her body clenched causing almost painful streaks of pleasure to wrap around her womb. Raising her legs she wrapped her long limbs around his waist, her hands pressing into his spine, taking him deeper into her slick body. Savoring each thrust of his engorged shaft, every nerve screaming in need.

She heard his hoarse whisper, "Mine…" he felt her undulations beneath him, almost undoing him. He pressed on, long, smooth strokes demanding she give herself to him holding back nothing. He kept his raging desire to spill himself in tight check till she found release. Moving his hand between their bodies, he pushed between her engorged lips, caressing the taut bud they hid, plunging harder, faster and deeper as he teased her.

Penthesileia's chest burned with strain, her legs clenched so tight about him, she didn't think they would ever part again. The constant rhythm pushing her toward an end she both feared and desired at once. Throwing her head back she gave in and allowed wave after wave of hot fire-like pleasure to wash through her as she screamed her release.

And when he heard her cry out in tumultuous climax, felt her give into release, he released the passion he had so torturously contained since laying eyes upon her; flooding her with his seed as her nails scored his back and her convulsing muscles milked his burgeoning shaft over and over until he threw his head back to roar in ultimate triumph.

Eudorus and the others looked up at sound of Achilles' triumphant shouts and Penthesileia's mindless screams bursting from the warlord's tent. They'd all seen him drag the Amazon Queen into the tent after commanding her warriors to hold their advances. The angry lustful mask upon his face left his men and the others in no doubt of what was about to happen. With a chuckle Odysseus entered his tent to find his own pleasure. Eudorus glanced over at Ainia who sat with the other Amazons, catching her hot gaze upon him; would she deny the heat he glimpsed. Standing he began to make his way over to the small female group, only to stop when Ainia stood and walked away from her sisters to stand at the edge of the camp where her own tent stood. Glancing over her shoulders, she caught Eudorus' gaze again. Lowering her lashes she entered her tent. Eudorus moved swiftly to the Amazon's tent, entering cautiously only to find the Amazon divested of all weapons and kneeling on her bed. "Will you conquer me the way your prince has conquered my Queen?"

Moving over to Ainia, he grabbed a fist full of her fiery strands, dragging her head back, "If that is what must be done, then yes. For I no longer intend sleeping alone Ainia and neither will you." Lowering his head he captured her mouth ruthlessly; all the fight and animosity gone, passion and desire remaining.

Penthesileia became aware of his weight, his warm breath against her neck; she knew she should push him away, but why? He'd won this round and if she were truthful, she'd enjoyed being conquered. So his she would be and hers he would be. He was after all worthy enough to love a Queen…and love her he would. Raising her hand to his damp head, she smoothed the wet curls back, lifting his head enough to lay a kiss gently on his soft pouty lips.

Taking her fully into his arms, he rolled over, bringing her to lay on top of him. Sighing, he knew he could stay this way forever.

"I want to speak to your leader!" Briseis demanded of the two guards standing outside of the Amazon Queen's tent. While the woman spent her nights in Achilles' tent, she seemed to hold court in her own. Her Amazons gathered there along with the Myrmidons and King Odysseus' men as well. Her tent was extremely large with soft benches and large tables set up for the warriors to talk inside away from the heat of day. Briseis had mustered her courage to confront the Amazon and she would see her before she left for Troy.

Inside her own tent, Penthesileia sat reading, it had taken two weeks for her to become accustom to a less strenuous day, but she'd found an easy substitute in taking her soldiers through their daily battle exercises, maintaining their store of weapons, in studying the armies surrounding her and taking advantage of Achilles' extensive collection of historic literature. Her evenings were full as well, whether it was an evening stroll, a game of chess, swapping battle stories with fellow soldiers, discussing strategy with fellow leaders, or reading, she was never bored. Her nights however belonged solely to Achilles; hours spent bathing, loving and pleasuring each other. He was a demanding lover both aggressive and tender; waking her several times during the night to make love. His needs were unquenchable; hers were just as strong. She found herself addicted to him…his smell, his touch, his taste.

He'd asked her if she still wanted to leave, she'd responded by asking him if he would let her leave if she did. He'd nodded silently and turned and left the tent but she didn't believe that he would. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave. Ainia had become equally enamored of Eudorus and was now spending her nights with him. As for the rest of her warriors they'd each found pleasure in the arms of the other Myrmidons. While they were all enjoying the forced rest, they would follow their Queen's lead and would leave when she did. But did she want to? Looking up from her book she spoke quietly to Ainia, who sat fletching arrows. "Tell them to let the woman in, before she causes unwanted attention."

Setting the arrows aside, and moving to the tent's entrance, Ainia rolled her eyes at the thought. The slave was nothing more than a mere nuisance, one she didn't want in her Queen's presence, but obey the Queen, she would. "Alcibie, Derimacheia…the Queen wishes to speak to her." She watched the guards move to search the slave. Penthesileia called out to them, "Leave off and let her come as she is." The Amazons frowned but stood aside and allow the Trojan access. Gesturing towards the Queen, Ainia almost snarled at the impertinent girl "You _demanded_ to speak to the Queen. Well there she sits…waiting."

Penthesileia watched the woman walk towards her; she had to give her credit for courage if not stupidity, she was sure the girl carried a weapon in the folds of her gown. Not many 'demanded' much of her and survived the insult. None had ever survived an attempt on her life. She spoke out softly but all in the tent heard her clearly. "Ahhh…the little slave comes to the Queen's tent, demanding no less." Sighing, she set her book aside. "What do you want?"

"Slave? You are no higher than I! You fill his bed just as I did!" Briseis snapped. She would meet this woman head on. Her uncle was King of Troy after all and this woman was Queen of barbarians'. Her hand clenched around the knife she held. She hadn't come to attack the woman but she would not come into a den of killers defenseless.

Smiling and chuckling slightly, Penthesileia held her hand up to stop Ainia from knocking the girl down. Flicking her fingers slightly, "Leave us." She waited until the tent cleared before standing and approaching the girl. Circling her like prey she moved in to speak. "Oh but I am so much better than you. You were after all the spoils of war a mere afterthought…his men gave you to him. I was a conquest, the _only_ thought. Achilles came for me"

She moved to face Briseis, towering over her, "You know the biggest difference between the two of us? You _were_ a virgin priestess. I was a Queen but more importantly, I am _still_ a Queen."

"And yet Queen or no Queen, you have been reduced to nothing more than his whore!"

"Careful priestess!" The Amazon Queen snapped. "My patience is not infinite. I am no whore. If you choose to label yourself as such, then so be it. But I am no whore."

"You do nothing more than I. He has set me free, but he loved me first!" Briseis shot back.

"Loved you first…yet he could set you aside so easily. Don't you mean _you_ loved _him_ first? I'm not a love slave, Briseis. I am his lover. I am his woman in every way, whether it's on my knees, my back, my stomach…I am his, gladly and he is mine. I'm not a girl fighting for a man who has clearly moved on." Penthesileia spoke quietly but firmly.

"I am not fighting for Achilles!" Briseis shouted.

"Then why are you here, If not to fight for the love of the great Achilles?" Penthesileia shot back. Leaning in she lowered her voice again. "Do you even know what you want, or why you're here? I don't think so. You say you are not fighting, yet here you stand doing just that. You toss the words love slave around as if they were a curse, yet you were satisfied to be just that for the last year or so. That is until I was brought here. Now here you stand in my presence only by my grace! The grace of the barbarian you think me to be…" At her surprised looked, Penthesileia continued, "Oh yes, I know how you think of us. Funny those thoughts, considering my gowns are of the very same quality of any royal family, my skin as soft and clean as yours once was, even the quality of my education was better than most royal children. We Amazons may live freely but we are far from the barbarians you and your kind think us to be, but understand this little priestess, my father is a god; one of the very same gods you and your people worship and that alone will always set Greeks like me _and_ Achilles apart from and above you."

"You cannot keep him; you will only help to end him. Go back to your Troy and leave the demigod to a demigoddess" She spoke the words almost kindly. But in an instant she reverted back to the ruthless Queen she was, holding Briseis' gaze, her hand flashed out and grasped the girl's hidden hand in a vise grip. Pulling the arm up to show the knife she had hidden in the folds of her gown. Laughing aloud she twisted Briseis' wrist, relieving her of the weapon. "What _were_ you going to do with this?"

"No…nothing. I just brought it for protection." She stuttered. The Amazon seemed more amused than angry but Briseis was still nervous. "I didn't know what to expect, so I…I brought it."

Shaking her head slowly, "Go Breseis, before you die at Ainia's hands for your stupidity." Tossing the knife down to land point down into the wood boards set on the sand to make a level floor for the tent. Turning her back she walked back to her seat slowly, making Breseis aware that she found her less than a threat and that their conversation was over.

Breseis watched the Amazon for a moment longer, she was a Queen, every movement she made, screamed royalty. Her words were precise, her commands and request were given with the utmost certainty that they would be followed to the letter. What was it about her? Most of the men including the kings among them, Agamemnon, Nestor, Ajax and Odysseus seemed to be enthralled by the Queen. Was it her ability to discuss warfare or was it her exotic beauty that seemed to promise all things sensual? Agamemnon warred between hate and desire where the Amazon Queen was concerned but Briseis had seen the lust in his eyes when he watched her.

Breseis had seen the way her Amazon warriors attended her, she'd also seen the way Achilles attended the Amazon, having spied on them one afternoon, when Achilles had taken Penthesileia to the private water oasis that he'd once taken her to. While he had made love to her, his love making hadn't held the same dark lust and passion that he'd shared with the Amazon. Walking out of the tent, Breseis was lost in past memories of that day. It was the day she'd decided to leave; the day she'd heard Achilles whisper 'I love you' only it was to the Amazon not her. Breseis had watched the two as if in a dream, their beauty and passion the stuff of legends. She knew she'd lost him when the Amazon had whispered her love in answer to his.

_**Water oasis…**_

"Come with me." Achilles rushed into the tent he shared with Penthesileia. Taking the parchment she was reading from her hands, he pulled her to her feet, snatching up a towel, soap and palm oil as he coerced her from the tent.

"Come where?" Penthesileia asked as Achilles pulled her from the tent and away from camp.

Achilles said nothing, as he led her towards an outcropping of huge stones, rising from the white sands as if called by the gods. Moving into the rocks he kept a steady pace, knowing his men would stop at the opening, giving them privacy. Achilles slowed down, coming to stand at the sandy edge of a turquoise pool. Penthesileia sighed softly, "an oasis."

"Can you swim?"Setting the towel down, he placed the soap and oil close to the water's edge. Pulling his deep blue tunic over his head he tossed it to the ground and reached for the tie at Penthesileia's shoulder. Untying the royal blue thin material of her dress, he watched it fall to her feet. He would never get over her beauty, the perfection of her body. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss against the soft, warm skin of her neck.

"Of course, I'm an Amazon. There is nothing we can't do." She smiled, turning her face slightly; Penthesileia caught his lips, teasing playfully until he opened allowing her tongue access. Her tongue slipped inside caressing his. Achilles didn't wait to take control of the kiss; his mouth becoming hot and demanding. His tongue slid along the tender inside of her bottom lip. Raising one hand to the back of her head, Achilles deepened the kiss, nearly sucking the breath from her lungs; his other tracing the long length of her naked back.

Penthesileia gave herself up to the ecstasy that he promised. Reaching around his waist she released the tie to his sarong allowing the material to fall to the warm sand. Her hands covered the firm skin of his buttocks, molding and squeezing as his tongue enslaved hers.

Groaning Achilles pulled back. "No…" he took several deep breaths trying to calm his desire. Kicking his sandals off, he grabbed the soap and took her hand again walking into the soothing fresh water of the isolated pool. Penthesileia was surprised to see that the water was actually warm. "It's warm!"

Smiling he nodded and continued moving, taking her waist deep into the pool, he pulled her underwater with him, completely wetting them both. Soaping his hands he handed her the soap. Starting at her shoulders he caressed the soft golden skin, moving down her back. Tracing her waist, he ran soaping hands over the flat plain working his way up to her full breast. Taking his time he molded each globe, soaping them lovingly and pinching the rosy tips to aroused rose colored pebbles.

Penthesileia leaned back against Achilles' hard chest. Placing her head against one of his broad shoulders, she rubbed her buttocks slowly over his erection. Taking the soap, he lathered his hands again, handing the bar back to her. Moaning lightly as he continued his soapy ministrations; his hand disappearing beneath the velvet water to give her secret passage soapy attention; his fingers dipping in and out caressing the sensitive lips and combing through the dark curls that guarded the treasure he knew so well.

Pulling her down across his arm, so that she floated against his arm he dipped her body gently under the water. Pulling her up, he washed her hair, taking his time with the thick strands. He ran his fingers through, careful to detangle as he went. Penthesileia dipped under the water to rinse the soap from her hair before soaping her own hands and handing him the soap. As he had done she started with his strong back. Caressing the sinewy muscles, tracing the battle scars, laying kisses upon the smooth warmth of his skin before moving lower to squeeze and mold his tight buttocks. 'The man's body was a thing of beauty.' Moving around to face him she reached for the soap. Lathering again, she started at his shoulders, drawing her hands down each arm. Sliding back up to his chest she teased the flat nipples, leaning forward to suckle each before washing them. Achilles' breath hissed from him at the strong pull of her lips and soft caress of her tongue.

His hiss turned to moan as her busy hands traveled down his hard stomach. Her hands slipped beneath the warm water to caress the thick, aroused shaft. Using the water and her hands she caused a wet tight suction to engulf him; mimicking the feel, she knew he loved; her mouth. Closing his eyes, Achilles gave into the erotic bliss for a moment. He allowed her hands to work him into an even harder state. Reaching down he removed her hands and sunk beneath the water. Coming up again, he handed her the soap and sighed as she washed his hair, running her fingers through the golden strands, massaging his scalp and brow before pushing him back under to rinse the lather away.

Achilles pushed the hair from his eyes as he came up; the water cascading from his sculpted body. Grabbing the soap he tossed it onto the rocks. Taking both her hands he moved backwards into the deeper part of the small pool. Though small, at its deepest the pool reached about fifteen feet; deep enough for their play. As his feet stepped off of the underwater ledge he took her with him. Feeling the ground give way beneath her feet, Penthesileia pushed her body into a float; gliding into his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning back until her torso floated in the water.

Achilles let go allowing her legs to hold her wait while he tread water, moving slowly he began to tread in a circle, watching her hair fan out like raven seaweed and her wet nipples react to the tepid breeze, jutting from the water. She was goddess…his goddess. Smiling mischievously, he dipped low beneath the water bending backwards he dove deeper pulling her straight down into the clear depths. Ankles together he somersaulted backwards, drawing her into a wheel formation, spinning several times before releasing her and allowing her to move toward the surface.

He caught her less than a foot from the surface, pulling her to him. He captured her lips forcing them open. He gave her his breath and pulled her once again into the pool's depths. Pointing to a crop of sea grass he swam swiftly daring her to beat him. Penthesileia swam swiftly diving under Achilles to come up in front of him, floating between him and the sea grass. Gliding forward she nuzzled his neck before shooting upward. Breaking the surface with a laugh, looking down into the depths she watch Achilles move toward the surface to join her.

Achilles broke the surface, reaching for her at the same time. Wrapping an arm around her chest just beneath her breast he swam to the ledge; not letting go until his feet touched bottom. He watched her feet gain purchase as she stood before him. "You are a very good swimmer."

Smiling up at him, she responded "So are you my lord." Reaching up she tugged a wet strand of his golden hair before caressing his cheek. Moving back to balance her feet on the underwater ledge she pushed up, arching back she dived back down into to the deep water, disappearing from his sight. He watched her water play. She reminded him of his mother and aunts the water nymphs.

Treading water, Penthesileia watched him as he stood in the shallow end of the pool. Winking and waving at him, she drew him to her. Achilles moved to the ledge and dived. He swam deeply touching the bottom of the pool and waited a few seconds before coming back up between her legs, pitching her through the air.

Penthesileia had not been expecting his move and a surprise yelp was followed by a mouth full of water as she landed almost face first in the water.

Watching her land back under water, Achilles gave her no time to recover he shot underwater again, coming up right beneath the surface. Grabbing her swiftly around the waist his lips clamped down on one tender nipple suckling hard and insistent. Feeling her body shiver at the pull of his lips, he released her waist, treading water with his feet moving, he reached around to squeeze her smooth buttocks, before pushing one finger between the tight globes to find the most forbidden passage. He pushed the tip of his index finger forward.

The surprise of the digits invasion caused Penthesileia to jerk towards him pushing her nipple further into his mouth. Clutching at his shoulders, throwing her head back she moaned loudly. Within seconds he was gone. Opening her eyes she stared around the seemingly empty pool. "Achilles!" Diving deep she searched through the sea grass, finding nothing. She soon returned to the surface to find him standing back in the shallows.

Swimming towards him this time with vengeance and unanswered desire on her mind, she once again went under but this time she sought out a very special target. Achilles watched her move toward him; head above water. Once she reached the ledge, she took a deep breath and sunk below continuing towards him. Reaching out she clasped his ankles moving up slowly until she rested upon her knees, her hair surrounding her in an ebony cloud of silk. Letting go of his thighs she reached for his towering erection, huge in the warm water. Running her fingertips over him, she moved her head forward sliding the tumescent crest into her mouth. Then drew it deeper still, taking him the way he'd taught her to.

His eyes shut as his shaft slid into her mouth and he gave himself up to carnal sensations – her caressing tongue, soft skimming lips, grazing friction of her teeth and pockets of warm water. the painfully delicious feel of his shaft gliding in and out of her hot mouth. Shoving his fingers through her dark hair, he held her captive as she serviced him, as her head moved back and forth in lascivious submission. He had no idea how long she could hold her breath as she worked him, and at the moment, he wasn't sure he cared. Moving his hips forward to meet her succulent mouth, he moaned loudly. Not ready to end it, he eased his hands from her hair, moving them passed her lips to free his rampant erection. Penthesileia released him, as he left, her mouth filled with water. Standing she spit the water out in a spout towards him.

Pulling her to her feet he shuffled backwards as quickly as his throbbing body would allow. He continued moving backwards until the water level dropped to his waist. Sitting down in the water he grasped her hips, lifted and poised her above and slowly lowered her so she felt every inch of his long, hard length. He felt her body open slowly as she took his aroused member into her warm, tight sheath. He emitted a deep groan when her walls stretched to engulf him and he pulled her upright to straddle him and raised his knees, impaling her further. She gasped, accepting the full length of him.

He drew a long, steady breath, feeling himself fully seated in her tight, throbbing sheath. He saw her dazed eyes and heard the sharp intake of her breath. Concern etched his voice, "Did I hurt you, Leia?" shuddering with eyes closed, Penthesileia shook her head, immersed in an ecstasy only he could give. She began moving up and down. "No", she felt the warm pool water rush in as she rose up and out as she moved back down. She groaned at the sensation, like the ebb and flow of a tide within her. Splaying her hands against his chest, she tightened her legs about his flanks, feeling powerful as she sat in the saddle and gave over to a primitive ride as old as time, increasing the gait to reach fulfillment. All her senses were assaulted; the water lapped against her as she drew him deeper and deeper within; his harsh breathing urged her on, resounding in her ears and singing in her veins. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms to her head, her fingers running through her tresses, and rode him with total abandonment, seeking to quench the fires that blazed between her thighs.

Achilles felt the fires in his own body leap at her abandonment, and his mouth closed over a dusky taut nipple. Hearing her moan, he took more of her into his mouth. He watched her as his tongue circled the hard peak and his mouth sucked upon the satin moistness of her breast. When she opened her eyes, her glazed expression told him that she was lost to ecstasy. "Ride me hard my wild Amazon…savor it." He whispered hoarsely. His manhood throbbed, near release. Moving his hand between their bodies, he caressed her.

Penthesileia whimpered, begging for release and when his fingers stroked her, she arched, screaming in her release as her body tightened uncontrollably drawing him deeper, he groaned from deep in his throat, her movement undoing him and no longer able to hold back. He grasped her buttocks tightly almost painfully shuddering in climax as he flooded her womb with his seed, hot and forceful, filling her. She fell forward on his shoulder, her hair cascading over them, its ends floating in the warm waters of the pool. Whispering against the shell of his ear, "I do love you Myrmidon"

Still within her, savoring the impact of their shared climax, Achilles lifted her head gently off his shoulder and, before placing a gentle kiss on her mouth, whispered words he'd never said before, "And I love you my fierce Amazon."

In the shadows she stood leaning against a rock, watching. Her heart breaking at his words of love, she'd felt lost when the Amazon professed her love but his reply had shattered her. Never had he taken her that way. Never had he said those words to her. Did he think the Amazon more woman than she? Pushing away from the rocks, Breseis felt the moisture between her legs and the heavy tightness of her breast. She was so near orgasm the mere thought of the walk back to camp seemed impossible. Looking back at the two lovers she watched as he carried her from the water, dry her and begin to massage palm oil into her supple flesh. Briseis could stand no more and turned to hurry away.

Another shadow across the pool stood still in the shadows as well. He too had watched the lovers but unlike Briseis, he'd found release just as the Myrmidon had released his seed into the wild beauty who rode him hard. Agamemnon wanted the Amazon, but he knew Achilles would kill them all if he tried to take her. He'd had a fit when the Greek King had taken the priestess, refusing to fight for months. Watching the lovers, Agamemnon knew that Achilles would not hesitate to kill him. Wiping the excess seed from his hands, he turned and left, envy in his heart and treachery in his mind.

Achilles stood staring at Briseis, so sweet and uncomplicated. He'd released her long ago but yet she still remained in the Myrmidon camp. He wished he hadn't hurt her so. But Leia had captured his soul from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her, without even trying. Briseis deserved a better life and he knew no other way then to send her home; by force if necessary.

"Breseis." His voice soft with sorrow.

Briseis knew what was coming, even before she looked up and read it in his eyes. "You're sending me away."

Why lie, "Yes" reaching out he took her hands in his. Looking down into her eyes, he continued "It is time for you to go home. This is no life for you."

Snatching her hands away, she stepped back. "But it is a life for her, is that it?"

"Yes it is, she's a warrior. But this is not about her." He answered

"Oh but it is most certainly about her, Achilles! It has been, since the moment you laid eyes on her. From that moment on, I became _nothing_." Breseis allowed the tears to fall…tears of heartbreak and anger. "You stopped coming to my bed days before you brought her here. I watched you plan to take her. So don't tell me this isn't about her!"

"Briseis! You had a home…a life! Do you not miss that? Your family?" Moving away he stared out at the sea now black in the darkness. "Don't you miss your family? They love you."

Glancing from the corner of her eyes at his still figure, she whispered brokenly. "I love you. Why can't you love me?"

Shutting his eyes against the hurt he heard, "I'm so sorry Briseis. I never meant to cause you pain of any kind. I thought I could love you but I realize now, that it wasn't love; it was comfort." Moving back to her, he gathered her in his arms, laying a gentle kiss against her soft hair, he spoke against the dark curls. "I want you to go home now and lead the life you were meant to."

"I want to stay here! Here with you!" Sobbing she continued. "I'm meant to be here!"

"No!" Shaking her, Achilles tried to force understanding. "Your world was one of religious servitude. How can you turn away completely? I am a man of war. My life is not the life you should lead." Laying another kiss upon her head, "You must return to Troy, where you are loved and missed."

"Will you miss me?" Grasping the soft blue material of his shirt, she continued to sob. "Won't you miss me…even a little bit?"

"Yes, I will miss your gentleness and kind spirit most of all." Lifting her wet face to his, he laid a soft kiss upon her lips. "Good bye, sweet Briseis. Forgive me." He turned slowly and walked away, leaving a heart broken and sobbing woman.

Achilles sat rubbing Penthesileia's legs and feet as she lay across their bed. "Are you feeling better?" He was worried; she had been sick for the last three days; almost collapsing this morning. He was on the verge of calling for the physician but Penthesileia had stopped him.

Sitting up, Penthesileia smiled, reaching out to push an escaping strand of hair behind his ear. "I feel much better."

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Achilles bent to kiss the top of her foot.

"Oh yes I'm sure. I feel much better now anyway so there's no reason to send for him." Penthesileia moved her feet, pulling them from his lap so that she could kneel behind him. Kissing his neck and shoulders she whispered, "I don't need him now, but we may need him in a few months time…though I'm sure I can do it by myself with you here." wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

Frowning Achilles glanced to the side, rubbing her arms. He was still worried, "Do what by yourself?"

Catching the tender skin of his ear lobe between her teeth, she tugged gently before sucking away the tiny sting of her bite. "Give birth to your son."

Achilles paused for a moment, processing her words before turning suddenly and drawing Penthesileia into his arms. He pulled her down onto bed. "You are with child?"

Smiling up at the man she'd come to love these last four months, she responded. "Oh yes and I'm told we have seven months to prepare for his arrival." Reaching up she caressed his cheek, drawing his face down, she playfully nipped at his pouty bottom lip.

"Hmmm….you're an Amazon, you're supposed to expect a daughter." Achilles murmured against her busy mouth.

Pulling back, Penthesileia smiled impishly, "Well…I did think of that and…"

"And?" he brushed a silky strand from her forehead, uncovering the smooth skin.

"You will just have to promise me a daughter next time." She whispered, again drawing his head down for a kiss.

Achilles' lips captured hers in a possessive swoop, claiming the soft flesh he'd claimed so many times before. Here with her in his arms, war was the last thing on his mind. He was thinking of home, love and family. Moving his hand down her abdomen, he moved her caftan away so that he could caress the soft skin that held his child.

Deepening the kiss, Achilles began to unravel the clothing. Penthesileia moaned softly, giving in to the pleasure his lips and hands promised. Running her hands up his arms she wrapped them around his neck. Realizing that he'd stopped, she frowned. "What is it?"

Achilles turned his head toward the tent's entrance, "Someone's coming." Sitting up, he helped her straighten her clothes then rose to his feet. Reaching down he pulled her to her feet. "Come,"

She didn't question how he knew she simply followed him from the tent. Achilles led her to the seats that had been placed outside for their nightly chess game. They were both seated when the group of soldiers arrived. Penthesileia recognized her Amazons; Derinoe, Hippothoe, and Thermodosa coming towards them. Waiting for the women to salute, she stood and embraced each soldier before sitting down once again. After the soldiers greeted their sisters, they moved to face their Queen once more. Watching them quietly for a second, Penthesileia asked, "Derinoe, why are you here? Ainia gave you specific orders to stay behind Troy's walls, orders which I confirmed. So I ask two things, why are you here? And where are our sisters, Bremusa, Antibote and Polemusa?"

The soldiers never blinked; their stance one of discipline and respect. Derinoe stepped forward to answer, "We were asked by King Priam to bring a message. He knew that any Trojan soldier marching this way would be killed, so he asked if we would bring it. As a show of faith, I left Bremusa and the others in Troy." Pulling a sealed parchment from her vest she showed the unbroken seal to their Queen and the lord Achilles. Waving his hand, Achilles commanded the Myrmidon guard to stand down. Moving back from the table they allowed Derinoe to hand Penthesileia the message.

Breaking the seal, she read the message and handed it to Achilles, waiting for him to read it before addressing her warriors, "King Priam asks if I would pay him a visit."

Achilles knew Priam and respected him greatly. He still held a sore heart for killing the King's eldest son, Prince Hector. Priam's message was a simple request not a demand and he respected the old king even more. Knowing Penthesileia would attend the Trojan King, he addressed the Amazon soldiers, "Will you wait to accompany your Queen?"

Derinoe nodded, understanding that her Queen and the Myrmidon Prince were now one. Ainia had kept her apprised of the situation. Seeing them together, she realized that they may be losing their Queen to love. "Yes my lord Achilles."

"What are Priam's thoughts?" Achilles asked, leaning forward. "Does he think that your Queen has joined Agamemnon?"

Derinoe paused before answering, choosing her words carefully, "Not as such my lord. King Priam knows that the Queen will keep her word as best as she can, but after your capture of our Queen and your ever growing closeness, he has begun to wonder if her allegiance to you has kept you from attacking Troy."

"Ahhh...so the King worries." Achilles turned to Penthesileia, "Myrmidons will attend you as well. Eudorus will take my message to the King." All knew the reason Achilles himself would not go. Agamemnon would immediately assume that the Myrmidons had switched sides and attack. He would not let Penthesileia become caught in the midst of Agamemnon's tantrum; not while she carried his, heart, his soul and his son. Standing he held his hand out, helping Penthesileia from her seat, "Enjoy your sisters and have some palm wine." Gesturing to Eudorus "Choose and ready ten men, and then return for the message."

"Yes my lord." Eudorus responded.

Ainia stepped forward. "I will accompany the Queen as well. If Derinoe and the others are to return to Troy, then I must attend my Queen."

Penthesileia turned at the tent's entrance, "Derinoe you will stay here and command the others. I cannot have both my second and third in command out of range. Stay and rest. Ainia will accompany me to Troy along with Hippothoe and Thermodosa. I will bring Bremusa, Antibote and Polemusa back with me, should they wish to return." Pausing, she watched Derinoe closely, "Unless you would also like to return? Have you found a mate? As you know some of your sisters have."

Shaking her head, Derinoe answered, "No my Queen, the Trojans are not to my taste." Casting a slightly flirtations glance at Ioulas, Achilles' third. "Though lord Achilles' warriors seem to more than enough to satisfy, I will gladly remain here my Queen."

"Fine" Chuckling Penthesileia turned and entered the tent. Achilles' bark of laughter moved through the mix of warriors. Turning back to Eudorus, "Have water brought in for the Queen's bath. "

"Yes my lord" Eudorus signaled to one of the slaves standing near before calling the Myrmidons to him.

Derinoe found Ainia in her tent washing and preparing to join their Queen. "Will she stay?" She asked with no preamble.

Ainia new exactly what Derinoe meant and answered accordingly. "No, she will go where he goes as will I and the others."

"Is this love that strong? She seems softer not the warrior that I follow." Derinoe spoke, watching her sister dress. Other than Penthesileia, Ainia had been the hardest of them and yet she too seemed 'softer' somehow.

Turning Ainia stared at her sister, "Do not make the mistake of thinking Penthesileia soft. You will lose your life and your head. She only seems 'soft' when she is sitting next to the Myrmidon. But do not try her Derinoe, you will lose." Ainia returned to dressing, leaving Derinoe to think on her words.

She has gone where!" Agamemnon stood in outrage.

Nestor winced, the last thing he was in the mood for, was one of Agamemnon's tantrums. "Her warriors brought word that Priam wished to speak with her and since he could hardly come here, the Queen went returned with them to Troy."

"And how do we know she isn't passing secrets with plans to attack us?" Agamemnon ranted, charging back and forth.

King Odysseus stepped forward, "The Amazon Queen has made no move to attack us; she has been well occupied with Achilles."

Swinging around, Agamemnon pieced the Ithacan King with a smoldering stare, "Yes and Achilles has been well occupied with _her_. So occupied, that neither he nor his Myrmidons have lifted a finger to fight these last few months!"

"Achilles fights when he believes the cause to be just. He will not fight for you as long as he believes the reason for coming here was Menelaus' wife, Helen. Menelaus is dead and Helen is behind Trojan walls. Achilles knows that you want Troy's throne and will not fight for such a cause." Odysseus responded; Odysseus, like his friend Achilles, was tired of Agamemnon and his quest to rule the world. He'd been away from home for nine years and he wanted to see his wife and children again! He envied Achilles his love. Penthesileia was an amazing warrior and a beautiful woman. She made Achilles happy and kept him calm. He would not let Agamemnon destroy that calm.

"He has a choice?" Agamemnon barked.

"We all had a choice but we chose to follow you in the name of Greece." Nestor broke in, he could see where this argument was going and he would rather stop it ahead of time. Agamemnon was working himself up into a furor and that was never good. If he kept on this route, Nestor knew Agamemnon would do something to infuriate Achilles and they needed the Myrmidon warriors. Achilles may have told his men to stand down, but their mere presence kept the Trojans at bay. Nestor did what he did best; he stroked the Kings inflated ego. "Your strategy has kept us ahead of the Trojans and will defeat them soon. Achilles is an added incentive but _not_ the reason you will be victorious."

Agamemnon preened under the compliment, Achilles forgotten for now. But how long before Agamemnon once again insulted the Myrmidon prince? Nestor did not know.

**Mount Olympus**

Eris found her brother lounging in his pool arena surrounded by his concubines. "Did you hear brother?"

Glancing up from his intimate perch between the shapely thighs of a very naked slave, Ares frowned at his sister before nuzzling the bountiful bosom before him, "Hear what?"

"Oh I can see you're busy. I could just come back later." Eris giggled. She watched her brother continue his sexual pursuit.

Without raising his head, Ares spoke into the supple flesh he was enjoying. "Why don't you do that." Glancing up again, he continued "I'm sure that whatever is twisting around in that demented brain of yours can wait."

Skipping toward the entrance, Eris grabbed a ripe peach from the large fruit bowl that she passed on her way out. "Sure brother dear, of course if you'd rather I can just let father know that your darling little Amazon half-breed offspring is about to make him a great grandfather. He should love that…an itty bitty god killer." She turned to walk away, only to find herself standing in the center of her brother's war room, facing a very dark deity.

Ares stood watching his sister, killing her was an option but she would be missed and daddy dearest wouldn't be quite so understanding. "You have such a big mouth for such a tiny _pest_."

"Now…now big brother, if you are trying to convince me _not _to inform the pantheon that you and Cousin Thetis have been plotting behind their backs, insults are definitely not the way to do it." Eris bit into her peach.

Snarling, Ares slowly approached Eris, "Talk fast sister…"

Eris became instantly aware of her brother's menacing air and realized that he was not in a playful mood. "Penthesileia is with child. Your plan worked. She seems to be quite fertile. It didn't take the Myrmidon long; the stories of his prowess must be true."

"How do you know this?"

"How do I know anything?" Eris smirked. "What are you going to do? I won't tell…I was joking but Zeus will find out and when he does, he will order their deaths, Penthesileia, Achilles _and_ the child."

"Keep your mouth shut. Let me handle father." Ares circled his sister, "I will make sure that he sees only the possibilities and not the disasters."

"As you wish brother dear but might I suggest you pay a visit to Apollo. He is still upset over Achilles blatant display of disrespect at the Trojan temple. He has set his spies everywhere and it won't be long before he finds out and father will be the last person he tells. He is just capricious enough to kill the young Amazon Queen himself, just to hurt the Myrmidon."

"As I said, I will handle it. Apollo doesn't have our father's ear but as you said he is more likely to act on his own. I will have to keep an eye on him. You…go play." He pointed out toward the sky view.

"Yes brother dear." Eris winked and in a blink of an eye was gone.

Shaking his head, Ares walked away disappearing as well.

"Thetis…" Ares stood at the foot of the inlet, staring out at the turquoise water, he waited. The tiny ripples were the only thing that alerted him to her arrival. The smell of ambrosia permeated the air.

"Yes Ares?" Thetis stood before her cousin. She knew why he'd come; the baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ares didn't bother to explain what he meant and Thetis didn't need him to.

"Did I really need to?" Thetis asked in response. "You are Ares, she's your daughter…though you would be aware of her every move." Walking around Ares she spoke into ears, "Especially given the nature of our plan."

"Given the nature of our plan, I was expecting you to keep me apprised of their situation." Swinging about, he faced Thetis. "What I didn't expect, was for my sister to give me the news."

"Eris Knows?" Thetis felt her heart skip. The Goddess of discord and strife always lived up to her name. Using the knowledge of Achilles and Penthesileia's child to cause nothing but discord would be her delight. Her demeanor changed as her body stiffened. Her voice lowered, taking on an echo as her eyes began to glow and iridescent blue. "I will not allow her to cause harm to my son, his mate or my grandchild."

Ares stepped back with a loud hiss. "Thetis…" While he was one of the more powerful gods, Thetis had the undiluted blood of two Titans running through her veins and she was deadly when roused. Thetis had the ability to kill a weaker god. Eris would not survive and her death would cause a civil war amongst the pantheon. "I will handle her. She will say nothing to Zeus.

"Yet she told you." Thetis eyes continued to glow, her voice echoing. "You see that she remains quiet or I will."

"Thetis, any move against Eris will expose the child's existence to Zeus and the others. I will handle Eris." He didn't bother to bring up Apollo's grudge against Achilles. He needed Thetis to calm down, her temper was legendary and it was that temper that her son Achilles had inherited. "Our main goal is to watch over them and keep them safe."

His words calming her, Thetis sighed, "I am looking forward to holding my grandchild. You will be a grandfather Ares…imagine that."

"Zeus help us all." He groaned.

Penthesileia felt Eudorus watching her as they rode towards the gates of Troy. "You wish to say something Eudorus?" She asked softly. She liked this man, he was a true warrior and loyal to his king.

"May I speak freely?" He asked cautiously, Amazon temper was legendary and Penthesileia's was even more so. Besides which, if he survived the Queen's wrath, his king would have his hide in flames if he thought that Eudorus had intentionally insulted her.

Glancing quickly at the Myrmidon, "Of course Eudorus, say what you wish."

"You have captured our lord's heart. Has he captured yours as well? Eudorus chose his words carefully.

"Verily, he has captured more than that. I now find myself caught between my world and his." She confided. It felt good to speak to someone other than her Amazons.

"He has not confided in me but I feel he wants to take you back to Phthia. If you were to agree to go and become his Queen, will your Amazons accompany you?" He watched her expression change.

"He has not asked, so I cannot truly answer that question. But I think you are more interested in my second than my accompanying your king." She winked at the warrior. "To answer that unasked question, Ainia is free to leave with you if she so chooses. That Eudorus is your challenge. Like me, Ainia was born an Amazon, we are taught to live and exist solely for Artemis and Cybele. We are warriors, this _love_ is both new and uncomfortable to us all but like me Ainia finds it…you fulfilling." Reaching out she touched the Myrmidon's shoulder lightly. "Give her time Eudorus. She cares for you a great deal."

Turning to stare at the Amazon Queen, "I was interested in Ainia, thank you for your counsel. But I was also interested in your decision. Lord Achilles could do no better. Were you to accompany him and become his Queen, the Myrmidons would follow you to the death."

They moved on toward the gates as comrades, loyal to one another until death.

**Troy **

**King Priam**

Penthesileia bowed respectfully before the Trojan King, "Your majesty."

King Priam stood to great the Queen. "Queen Penthesileia." Leading her out to a lounging area set up on the parapet, he seated her.

Waiting for the king to sit, Penthesileia spoke, "You requested an audience?"

"Yes my dear. The council feels that they have waited patiently." Priam motioned to a servant, who rushed over with palm wine.

"For?" Penthesileia sipped her wine as she waited for the Trojan King to confirm her thoughts.

"You…they feel that you have abandoned us." King Priam tried hard not to insult the young Amazon Queen but he needed answers.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, "And what do you think your majesty? Do you believe that I have deserted you? Troy? Her people?"

"I believe my dear that you are as loyal as you have always been, but I also know that you have fallen under the spell of the great Achilles." Priam paused before continuing. He knew that he needed to tread carefully where she was concerned. "I have been told that you two have become lovers."

"I assume this fact has something if anything to do with my loyalties?" Penthesileia set the wine goblet down. "I gave you my word Priam. Achilles will not attack Troy. Not because we are lovers but because he no longer believes in Agamemnon's reasons. Agamemnon is another issue. He seeks your throne. But the kings that he surrounds himself with, Nestor and Odysseus believe that Achilles is necessary to their victory. If the Myrmidons do not fight then Agamemnon is less likely to rush into a skirmish…think more, which is why they have not attacked. The last time they attacked without the Myrmidons leading, it turned out to be a strategic disaster. One they do not care to repeat."

"We are under siege; I would not call that thinking on the subject." Priam countered.

"A siege is not a skirmish and you and I both know that your people are far from destitute. The Trojans have ways in and out of the city that Agamemnon and his soldiers know nothing about. I have instructed my soldiers to make sure that the entrance is guarded at all times. If I believe that Agamemnon is about to attack in full force, my soldiers and I will take up arms in Troy's defense. I have given my word and am not likely to forget."

Priam felt a sigh of relief waft through him. "Fine, I will let the council know. This will ease their fears."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more?" Penthesileia asked quietly.

Priam sat silently, watching the beautiful young Queen for a moment before he spoke, "Your feelings are correct. I have concerns of my own that do not question your loyalties."

Penthesileia watched the king for moment, "Yes?"

"Achilles…I want to discuss the Myrmidon King." Priam answered, he watched the emotions play across her face. Reaching over he took hold of her hand. "I knew his father. Peleus was a very driven man. The Myrmidon throne and the marriage to a sea goddess was not enough. He wanted more and always seemed to running from a crime he's committed. His son, Achilles appears to be on the right side of honesty but he is just as driven if not more so."

Lowering her head she spoke quietly. "Does that mean he cannot love?" raising her head swiftly, she pierced him with a solid stare, "Or that he is somehow devoid of any emotion other than rage?"

"No, but he is a warrior driven, as are you. I am not criticizing, I just wonder if what you two have will flourish beyond this war." Priam watched her, such a beautiful woman, she was young enough to be his daughter, yet she ruled a nation of fierce warriors; so young to carry such responsibility.

"Only the Fates know the answer to that my lord." Turning her gaze outward she watched dessert life play across the dark sands in the cool night. "He says that he loves me and I have told him that I love him. We have lost our hunger for constant battle. When this war is over, we will fight only to protect and defend our own."

Priam was relieved that she'd said _'after the war'_. "Achilles in love…hmmmm. Now that is something I would have never believed. Love is a true blessing from the gods." He wasn't surprised that the warrior had fallen in love with the young demigoddess. She was glorious and worthy of a king, legendary warrior and yes a demigod such as Achilles. They were much more similar than not. "He is a good man as I have said but he is also a difficult one. Be sure he is worth a lifetime, young one."

"He is." Penthesileia felt as though she'd just received a blessing from a doting grandfather. Stretching up as she prepared to leave, she dropped a peck on his cheek. "I must go and speak to my Amazons."

"Will you be staying?" he asked.

"Yes, if it is okay, I would like to spend some time with my soldiers…a few days and I will return to camp." She turned back to face him. "Achilles has sent his second in command Eudorus with a message for you my lord. The warlord did not wish my words be the only that you heard."

Priam laughed, "Your Myrmidon is wise. He leads well and out thinks most Kings. I will speak with his man before the late meal, I'm sure he would like to rest first."

"As you wish my lord, until tonight." With a smile and a short nod, the Amazon Queen left.

"Lord Achilles, Queen Penthesileia and Eudorus have returned." Deimos informed his king. Achilles was aware of the Queen's arrival. He'd watched the group march over the sandy hills from Troy. He'd been too long without her and he missed her.

"Have the servants help with the horses." He waved the soldier away. Swallowing the last of his wine, he tossed the beaten gold goblet to the sand and moved toward the approaching group.

Penthesileia searched for one person, her eyes brightened as she found him. She'd missed him over the last three days. It was amazing how quickly one became used to the presence of another. Dismounting she handed the reins to one of the Greek servants while tossing her helmet to a waiting soldier. She moved to stand be for Achilles. "My lord, King Priam sends his regards and relief that you have not stormed his walls of late." Nodding in Eudorus' direction she continued, "Master Eudorus charmed the Trojan King as well it would seem. Priam asked me if I could somehow coerce you into letting him go over to the Trojan side."

"Is that right Eudorus? Priam was so taken with you?" Achilles joked. It was a side his men enjoyed. They hadn't seen a jovial Achilles in years. The reason for his good mood stood by his side.

"He did find me quite fetching my lord but not quite as fetching as the Queen. You are lucky my lord, Priam was not looking for a wife." Like Eudorus, most of the Myrmidons had come to view her as their Queen. The Amazons seemed to favor Achilles in much the same way. Reaching into his leather vest he pulled out the missive and held it out toward his king. "Priam sends his regards and a response."

Chuckling he took the sealed scroll, "Priam is a good king; it is his son Paris who deserves the title of _fool_. Was your meeting productive?" Achilles asked as the two of them walked back toward their tent; leaving Eudorus to seek out Ainia. "Were you able to allay his fears?" He reached the tent flap, holding it out of the way for her entry.

Penthesileia moved into the cool shaded tent. Looking around at the familiar interior, she realized just how much she really missed her temporary home. Once the flap fell back into place, Penthesileia found herself drawn back against his chest by the muscled arm wrapping itself around her slightly thickening waist; his hands splaying out over her flat belly pushed her deeper into the planes of his hard body.

"Achilles," she whispered, her eyes closing as a sensation of remarkable contentment flooded through her entire body. Every nerve and hormone in her body surged to life. How she missed his arms…his embrace. He put his hands on her hips, using them to spin her full around to face him. The warrior dragged her back to his body, seizing her mouth with savage hunger just as she was reaching for his kiss. She could not help herself. Not after a three day absence. His hands were on her backside, drawing her up into his body with movement she could only label as desperation.

Achilles had not meant to attack her in this manner, but the moment he'd smelled her fragrance, he could do nothing else. He devoured her mouth relentlessly, groaning with relief and pleasure as her hands curled around the cotton of his tunic ripping it over his head. Her incredible body molded to his with perfection. He pulled her hips directly to his own, leaving no question about how hard and fast her effect on him was.

Pulling away, Penthesileia looked up into his eyes. A playful smile on her lips, she released the knot to his sarong. As the material fell to the ground, she licked her lips at the sight of his arousal. Helping him remove her gown she took his hand and led him over to the bed. Pushing him down to sit on the bed she straddled his naked lap "Mmmm…did you miss me?"

Falling back to lie across the bed, Achilles pulled Penthesileia with him so that she landed; sprawled across his chest. Penthesileia nuzzled his chin and neck, inhaling his sent. Laying open kisses upon his skin, she sipped and savored the saltiness. Running his hands down her naked back until they cupped her curved buttocks, he molded and massaged the firm skin. "Yes. I didn't like sleeping alone." Achilles answered his voice a bit gruff.

Smiling down at him from her perch, "The great Achilles upset over an empty bed?" pressing more kisses against his neck, moving from left, to center, to right again sucking the slightly damp skin as she went. "I guess I will have to make up for my absence my lord." She purred. Her lips changing direction to move over the hard muscles of his smooth chest, she loved the feel of the muscles twitching as her lips made contact with the tense flesh. Her tongue lazily drifted over one nipple, lapping delicately at the sensitive bud. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked firmly, his hiss of pleasure intensifying her need. Letting her legs fall to either side of his body, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She shifted her hips to rock back and forth over his hardening erection. Raising her hands she placed them flat on his chest a moment before dragging her nails down the firm skin. She continued to rock, grinding her damp center against his aroused flesh. Lowering her head again she laid a path of wet kisses along his torso, moving lower still, her goal; the flesh she teased beneath her. Moving her hips back, she freed the rampant erection. Penthesileia stopped her hands at his hips, holding the skin firmly she pushed herself down his body until she nuzzled the soft firm skin that pulled over his shaft, placing soft kisses along the slightly damp head. Blowing against it, she watched the shaft jerk against her lips. Taking hold of the aroused flesh, she drew her tongue up one side slowly and down the other before guiding it into her mouth. Taking him deep enough to touch the back of her throat, she held him there before pulling back, grazing him slightly with her teeth.

"You are more witch than goddess." He growled out through clenched teeth, watching her dark head move lower. Throwing his head back, Achilles hissed loudly, the feel of her hot wet mouth caressing his hungry shaft pierced his soul. She knew how to arouse and she was good at it. He grabbed the sheets as her mouth enveloped his tortured shaft. "Sssss…" releasing the sheets he grabbed a handful of her dark curls, he guided her head gently moving it up and down.

"Achilles!" Eudorus shouted from outside, when he received no answer, he shouted again. "Lord Achilles!"

The shout jarred both Achilles and Penthesileia from their lustful haze. Releasing her hold, Penthesileia sat back on her haunches, inching over so that Achilles could swing his legs over the side of the bed. "Damn it!"

Reaching out, Penthesileia caressed the back of his head, "Shhh warrior, I'll be here when you return. Your men need you my love. I will see to my own soldiers and then have a bath while you speak with your men."

"Hold Eudorus!" Achilles shouted out to his second in command. He finished dressing kissed Penthesileia on the forehead, nose and lips. Achilles stormed out of the tent still heavily aroused and in a bad mood.

Penthesileia was aroused from the thick mist of sleep by the realization that the weight of the blankets had been drawn from her. Stirring, she became aware of a solid presence behind her, the mattress dipping slightly. Yawning she turned towards him only to find one large palm resting gently on the center of her chest. "Achilles…"

"Shhh…" drawing her wrist to rest above her head, Achilles began touching and tracing her curves. He'd been too long without her and this afternoon's interruption had only served to enflame him more. He continued, his fingers slipping beneath the curve of her full breast. His weight shifted as he pulled her completely beneath him. His mouth sought her breast, licking the rising peak of her nipple.

Penthesileia realized that his naked body was still damp from his bath; beads of water rolling down his chest. The scent of salt water and man surrounded her.

Achilles continued to roll her distended nipple against his tongue teasing the tight peak with long, dragging licks, before sucking hard. She squirmed in an aroused haze, her mute plea for him to enter her but he only slid farther down her body, mimicking her earlier actions. With both arms braced on either side of her, he traced his way to her stomach, his breath caressing her heated skin. He nibbled at her body his caresses languid while the pace of his breathing betrayed his excitement.

Achilles' hand slid over her stomach, traveling to the tender flesh of her inner thighs. His fingertips stroked through the curly hair, seeking the moist treasure hidden there. He brushed the smoldering, delicate flesh, parting her nether lips; he pushed inward, pulling a groan from her. She gave a pleading sob as his finger pushed deeper, before leaving her body completely. Using the damp tip of his finger, he traced a trail of her body's essence along the way.

Slowly Achilles turned her to her side, his hand running down her body. His body settled behind hers, his mouth caressing the back of her neck. Penthesileia strained backward, her bottom pressing into his turgid shaft. She wanted to touch him, to twist around and stroke the smooth thick muscled chest and then to grasp the hard weight of his arousal and let the hot silken barrel of it push through the circle of her fingers. She still carried the taste of him on her mouth, the heady, sultry taste of him.

Achilles hooked one arm beneath her top leg, lifting it slightly, and she felt the swollen tip of his sex nudge inside her. He entered her only an inch, teasing her, withholding the full possession she craved. Penthesileia trembled violently, pleading with wordless gasps as he kissed the back of her neck with the head of his shaft lodge just inside of her wet passage, his hand wandered over her heated body; an exquisite tug at her nipple, a circling stroke of her navel. Gradually his caresses became more purposeful, his gentle, clever fingers delving into the dark thicket of curls.

Sweating, moaning, Penthesileia undulated against his sweetly provoking fingertips. She felt his shaft slide all the way inside her, filling her completely and she cried out sharply, her body tensing in ecstasy. Achilles waited until she quieted. He began thrusting in an out of her tight, wet passage, his movements steady and deliberate, flooding her with blissful pleasure. Reaching around Achilles took hold of her chin pulling her mouth around to meet his. He caught her cry. She panted in open mouthed rapture, her hands clawing at the bed linens as she finally climaxed with a long shuddering moan. He thrust harder as her body convulsed and tightened around him. Hs loins met hers in delicious impacts, his breath rushing into her mouth, he still captured. The bed shook from his forceful movements.

Penthesileia knew as she felt him tense, as her tiny muscles continued to tightened and convulse around his thickening organ, that she possessed him as surely as he possessed her. Achilles tensed inside her, his shaft jerking and pulsing, his lips crushing hers as he gasped his relief into her waiting mouth.

Releasing her lips he dropped his hand away from her face. Lowering his head, he continued to pant into the damp curve of her neck. For a long time she lay against his large, hard body, giving a soft moan when he pulled out of her tender center. Lowering his hand, he caressed her curved bottom before moving forward to cup the wet curls protecting the passage he'd just plundered. His breathing slowed and moments later Penthesileia realized that her sweet, passionate, gentle warrior was asleep. Reaching back she caressed the thick blonde curls, falling across his cheek, smiling she whispered softly, "My warrior did miss me."

His response was a deep sleepy grunt and a shift, bringing her even closer to him. At that moment in time, Achilles realized that he could spend the rest of his days just as he was; wrapped in her arms. He'd finally found his solace.

Lying back against his chest, she waited patiently for him to broach the subject he had been agonizing over the last few weeks. She knew it centered on the Myrmidons returning home. Rubbing the fine hairs along his strong arms; her fingers cane to rest on top of the large hands that so gently covered the small mound that held their unborn child. "Will you finally tell me what has kept you so serious and surly of late?"

"Have I been that obvious?" Achilles asked.

Nodding, "Yes you have. Poor Eudorus has been tip-toeing around you for the last few weeks. Your men feared bodily harm. You have been a tyrant."

Massaging her stomach, he chuckled. "That bad? I'm sorry."

"Oh it's not me you should apologize to." Turning her head up, she gave his chin a quick kiss. "Now let's talk about the true issue."

Sighing he opened up, "I'm tired Leia. I came to make history. Now I just want to go home, to walk the shores of Phthia. I didn't really want to come but the thought of a legendary war was quite tempting and I let Odysseus woo me into coming."

Penthesileia listened to the tired, wistful words of the man she loved. She understand what he meant her reasons for coming were no longer dominant. She had found love and with is a new outlook on life. She now had a child to think about. "You've given Agamemnon your word in arms. You came to avenge a Greek whose wife chose to leave him, that Greek is now dead and his wife is about to marry another. Your word was not broken; you did what you gave your word you would do. You've lost men and shed blood. It is time for you to leave this unnecessary war and go home.

His hands paused their massaging. "Alone?"

"Your men will be happy to return home to their wives and families, I'm most sure." She smirked.

"And you?" Achilles asked, his voice quiet and whisper soft…he waited.

"I do not know, you have not asked me." Her smile whimsical, she looked down at their hands, covering their child.

His smile widening, Achilles asked, "Will you come with me? Will you join me on the throne of Phthia? Will you raise our son on the same shores that I was raised upon? Will you share my life as my wife?"

Her smile widening, she turned to catch his gaze. "Yes my Lord Achilles, I will come with you. Yes, I will share your throne. Yes, I will raise our son on the shores of Phthia and I will do it all as your wife."

Pulling her head back to rest on his shoulder he captured her lips. Removing his signet ring, he placed the large gold and sapphire ring onto her thumb. "We will have one made when we return home." He captured her lips once again, deepening the kiss.

The sound of a clearing throat broke their idle. Look toward the entrance, Achilles spotted one of his soldiers. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry my lord but King Agamemnon has sent two of his guards to escort the Amazon Queen."

Sitting up, he pushed off of the bed. Reaching down he helped Penthesileia rise. Feeling more than a bit protective of her, he reached for his sword belt and sword, attaching them as he stepped outside of their tent to address Agamemnon's men, shaking his head at slightly at his men who'd begun to surround the them, "What do you mean 'escort'?

Knowing Achilles temper and realizing that the Myrmidon soldiers and now the Amazons had surrounded them, neither man was in a rush to speak, but knew the dangers of silence. "Mm…my…my…lord, the king has summoned the Queen. We were told to come and collect her."

"Summoned? Your king has summoned Queen Penthesileia?" Achilles stepped forward, crowding the smaller men, his expression, and cold. "Tell _your_ king, that the Queen is unavailable to him."

Penthesileia stepped from the tent, placing a calming hand upon Achilles' shoulder, waving her free hand at her soldiers, "Now My lord…shouldn't we be a bit more accommodating?"

"Right…accommodating. I despise that man." He half turned towards her, "You have been here for well over three months and now he has the gall to '_summon'_ you as if you are some common slave or subject."

Addressing the king's soldiers, "Tell Your King I will speak with him at a more convenient time, I will send word." With a sharp nod she dismissed them and returned to the tent, catching hold of Achilles hand as she went.

Achilles continued as the tent's flap fell into place behind them. "I do not want you near that man. He is not to be trusted! He is more likely to try and arrest you then actually talk to you."

Reaching up, Penthesileia caressed his face. She smiled softly. "Shhhh….my warrior. I know Agamemnon well. My guards will accompany me." She placed a soft kiss upon his temple. "And I'm sure you will send some of your men as well. Agamemnon wouldn't dare oppose you."

Eudorus watched the soldiers leave; standing with Ainia he addressed a small group of Myrmidons and Amazons, "I do not trust Agamemnon. Lord Achilles was right. The Queen has been here for quite some time and he has ignored her presence."

Ainia shook her head slightly, "He has not ignored her. He watches her, follows her when he thinks no one is aware but we have always been aware." Ainia turned her deep blue gaze onto her lover, "He lusts after her."

Sighing Eudorus glanced back at his leader's tent. No man on earth would be able to stop Achilles from killing Agamemnon if he so much as laid a hand on the Amazon Queen. Not realizing his thoughts were spoken out loud, "Achilles will kill him if he touches her."

Squinting under the sun, Ainia answered back automatically. "My Queen will kill him herself and if she doesn't I will."

Eudorus felt more than a headache coming on, hoping that Agamemnon would not start a war with Achilles; Troy would seem like a mere skirmish in comparison.

Agamemnon's Tent

"My Lord, the Amazon Queen has arrived." The soldier addressed the King. Agamemnon waved the century away. "Let her in."

The men in the tent fell silent as they watched the Glorious Amazon Queen as she proudly led a procession of her own warriors, to stand before Agamemnon's throne. In the silence of the tent, the Queen glared at the King. She refused to show the irritating man an ounce of the respect she'd shown the Trojan King, Priam. She did not bow, she simply spoke. "You requested my presence." It was a statement not a question.

Agamemnon; furious at her blatant form of disrespect, spat in fury, "I sent the summons hours ago!"

"You do not 'summon' a Queen. You invite her." Penthesileia announced, her mood not a charitable one. Narrowing her gaze, she locked onto Agamemnon. "So? What do you want?

Agamemnon was nonplussed, never had anyone spoken so disrespectfully to him. Her abruptness caused him to pause. "You would speak to your king that way?"

Penthesileia raised an amused eyebrow, "Whose King?" she moved forward, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Oh Agamemnon, you are most certainly not _my_ King." Stepping back she continued. "So I ask again, what do you want?"

Realizing that he was getting nowhere with the Amazon, he decided to switch his tactics. Waving to the crowded tent, he dismissed the members and soldiers. Only his personal guard remained. "I was told that you returned to Troy. Why? Have you news of Priam?"

Penthesileia watched the King for a moment before speaking, "Where I go and who I see are certainly none of your concern Agamemnon. But yes, I returned to Troy. What Priam and I spoke of is a private matter."

"Private! We are at war Amazon! There are no private conversations between my allies and my enemies!"

"Choose your words carefully Greek." Cutting off Agamemnon's tirade, "Allies and enemies is it? You are at war with Priam so I will assume you are referring to me as an ally and unfortunately for you we are far from allies." Standing proud before the Greek King, she smirked once again, "I will never take up arms against Troy. I have already pledged my forces to aid her."

"You dare to sleep in my camp and then stand before me pledging to fight against me!" Agamemnon's shout brought more soldiers running into the tent. His personal guard moved towards the Amazon Queen. "Achilles brought you here as a prisoner of war, so you belong to me…Guards!" The soldiers moved to surround the Queen and her warriors.

Penthesileia's face showed her disgust as she glanced around at the soldiers circling them. She spoke quietly, almost softly. "You wish to die early in this war, King of Kings, so be it." Glancing beneath her lashes, she smiled slyly, " Ainia"

Ainia glared at the King before addressing her sister warriors softly, "Amazons, protect your Queen. Leave no man, "Glancing at Agamemnon once again. "Or King alive." The sound of swords being drawn cleaved the air.

"Achilles!" Oaenides shouted for his lord as he ran into camp. "Lord Achilles!"

Achilles finished his last training maneuver and paused as his soldier came near. He recognized one of the soldiers that he'd placed near Agamemnon's tent to watch over Penthesileia. "What?"

"Agamemnon has claimed the Queen as his war prize. She has refused and instead has set her Amazons to kill!"

Grabbing up two shields Eudorus tossed one to Achilles and shouted behind as he rushed to follow a running Achilles. "Myrmidons! To your King!" the Myrmidons grabbed up their weapons and joined their King arriving at the tent within seconds.

Achilles stopped before the tent's guards, hissing at the soldiers guarding the tent's entrance. "Move or die…your choice!" He watched fear play across the men's faces as they fought to preserve their pride and life. Moving aside quickly, they made their decision, allowing him access to the tent.

Entering the tent he shouted, his voice slamming into the occupants. "Agamemnon!" he rushed to stand next to Penthesileia, his men joining the Amazon ranks.

The Greek King looked up at the sound of Achilles' voice as he came to stand near his lover. "well…well…well. Look my dear, your champion has arrived."

Penthesileia didn't bother to turn her head. She knew Achilles had arrived seconds before Agamemnon. She'd heard his approach long before he'd entered the tent. "He's here to protect you, most likely Agamemnon." Pointing her sword at the King's throat she purred, "I don't need a champion, but you do need a protector. Perhaps he's here to keep you whole and alive."

At her words, Agamemnon raised his sword to attack; he was stopped by Achilles defense. "Once more and I will take your head." Achilles spat. At his words Agamemnon's soldiers began to advance. Seeing the desire for his blood and death in the Achilles' eyes, Agamemnon assessed his chances of survival. Even if some of his soldiers were to cut down the Myrmidons and Amazons, he knew beyond a doubt he would not live a second past the first clash of their steel. "Enough!" Backing away from the tip of Achilles' sword he commanded his men to stop and back away. Glaring at the Amazon and the Warlord, he growled. "Leave…NOW!"

Penthesileia nodded to her first before turning a sly gaze on Agamemnon. "Well…well…well. So there is a fight the great Agamemnon will back away from." Glancing over her shoulder at Achilles she smiled. "I believe the great King of kings fears you my lord Achilles."

Snarling Agamemnon stood his ground, he didn't dare move closer to the witch. "Fear? I fear no one! No man!" raking her up and down in near disgust, "Or woman."

Laughing softly, Penthesileia taunted the angry king, "Oh I doubt that to be true, but you won't admit to that. We will leave you to your own adulations." Turning to Achilles, she allowed him to lead her from the tent; Myrmidon and Amazon soldiers following closely. The Queen's confrontation would be known to all in camp by nightfall, ensuring Agamemnon's hatred.

**Temple of Athena, Olympus**

Thetis appeared before the tall blonde woman. "Margdah…"

Looking up from her meditation, the priestess answered to her name, "Cousin!" standing she moved to hug her. "It is good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order. Achilles will soon have son." Stepping back, she quirked an eyebrow; "The daughter of Ares? You and Ares are playing dangerous. Should Zeus find out…"

"The fact that you are already aware lets me know that Zeus will know very soon. That's why I'm here. I need a favor from you." Thetis glanced quickly around before handing the priestess a tiny vial of amber liquid. "I cannot change the fate of my son or that of Penthesileia; I fear they will not live to see the shores of Greece again. But I can make sure that my grandson lives a life unharmed.

Looking at the vial, Margdah smiled softly, "Ambrosia…immortality…he will be a God, more powerful than his parents and grandparents" Looking back at the one cousin she respected above all others, "You know of course, that giving the child this will make him almost as powerful as Zeus and more powerful should he reach adulthood."

Nodding, "I know. But I do not trust Zeus to let the child live. With the ambrosia and the demigod powers he will receive from his parents, the child will have a fighting chance to survive. I have the word of Hephaestus that he will make no weapon against him."

"And you want me to attend the birth and place the three drops under the baby's tongue?" Margdah thought silently for a moment. Before agreeing, "Alright." Gazing into space for a moment, "I better go soon, the child will be making his appearance before the week is out and if I know Olympus, Zeus will become aware of his existence the minute takes his first breath."

"Thank you Margdah, I owe you a great favor for this. Apollo has declared war against my son for his destruction of one of the Temples in troy. Ares and I have to draw his attention away from Achilles and Penthesileia, so I won't be able to attend the birth. Should you need me…"

Hugging her cousin farewell, she gathered her into arms, Margdah's empathic gifts as the youngest daughter of Themis the Goddess of Necessity, allowed her to sample Thetis pain. The knowledge that her beloved son would soon leave the world was a pain that wrapped itself around her soul. Margdah didn't know how Thetis could stand the pain without going mad. "I am sorry cousin. If I could change Achilles' fate, I would but I don't have that power and my sisters The Fates…will not…cannot reweave his fate. They have extended his life but once they have divined the outcome, they will not be swayed to change it. Ares is ready to kill them over his darling Amazon daughter. They extended her life past the birth but she too shall perish. She was supposed to die in childbirth and while they have given her more time, she will still die on the shores of Troy. They will not be swayed."

"I know…" Thetis felt the ache as her heart broke.

**Beaches of Troy, Myrmidon Camp**

"He's strong." Achilles laid his cheek against Penthesileia swollen belly. Listening he smiled softly at the baby's movements, pressing his hand against the soft, taut flesh as a tiny foot kick out against his mother's stomach.

"Yes, he's like his father, strong and magnificent." Reaching down, Penthesileia caressed the soft golden curls that covered her lover's head. The past months had passed so quickly and as tired as she was of being coddled and somewhat useless, she would miss the quiet time during her evening bath, between her, Achilles and her child. It was during those moments that Achilles spoke of his fears at being a father. His own had scarcely been around, a fool; King Pelius had killed a man unjustly and ran from the punishment given. Achilles had not seen his father since he was a child. He wanted more for his son. "The fates have blessed him already with a legend for a father…one who loves him dearly and he isn't even born yet."

Laying a gentle kiss on the small distended navel, he moved up and over her to lay another kiss upon her full moist lips. "He's been blessed with strong, fierce and loving mother as well." He knew she was tired of being with child and he would be happy to have her body back once again but these moments were special…moments he would not take for granted nor would he give them up. "After his birth we go home. No more war, no more Agamemnon, no more Troy…just us." He kissed her again, taking her lips in a delicate caress, playfully nipping her lips. He'd always enjoyed women but Penthesileia brought him to his knees. She was a fierce lover and open to his whims. Even now heavy with his child, it didn't take much to arouse her. His hand found her warm full breast, tracing the delicate blue veins that played across the tight skin. Her breasts were larger now, preparing to nourish their child. Taking a small bottle of warmed palm oil he poured a small amount onto her bare flesh. Gently, he massaged the oil into her tight flesh. The oil kept her skin supple and stopped the itching that occurred from the stretched skin.

Purring at his touch, Penthesileia moved to push her swollen stomach into his hands. She loved the quiet time they shared and couldn't wait to leave the shores of Troy. She'd spoken to her soldiers about her abdication of the Amazon throne. They were not surprised and in fact had decided to accompany her along with the Myrmidon soldiers they'd come to love. She was secretly happy that her sisters were traveling with her. Deep in thought Penthesileia was unprepared for the slash of pain that took her entire being. "Achi…." The pain so intense, she was unable to speak.

Achilles felt the tightening across her belly as the first contraction hit. "Shhh….let me get the Margdah…"

"No! Don't leave me…not yet." She breathed through the pain, grasping his hand tightly. "Your son…is ready…to meet the…FATHER OF ZEUS!…world!" Her grip tightened with each word.

Trying not to wince at the almost impossible grip she had on his fingers, Achilles turned and shouted, "Eudorus, Ainia!" Another contraction and tightened grip saw him nearly to his knees. "By the gods Leia! EUDORUS! AINIA GET IN HERE NOW!"

Achilles gently rubbed Penthesileia wet hair as she leaned back against him. "Push again love. It's almost over. He's nearly here." Leaning forward, the warm water of the tub moving gently around them. The midwife, Margdah had insisted on the tub, saying that it would ease some of the discomfort of labor. The fact that Leia had not protested and almost ran for the large tub, spoke volumes. Margdah had insisted that Achilles join Penthesileia in the water and Penthesileia had calmed considerably when he joined her in the warm water but now nearly a full day later and several tub refills, his worry was starting to show. She'd labored hard and the baby was not coming. He'd been saying "push again, he's nearly here." For several hours and didn't think she could even hear him anymore, her stamina and strength all but gone.

Kissing her temple he looked up at Margdah. "This woman is the daughter of Ares, Queen of the Amazon nation. She has waged five year campaigns, bested every man she's battled and nearly took me down. Why in the name of Greece Margdah, is this taking so long? She cannot go on like this; her strength is nearly gone." He grasped her arms as Penthesileia leaned forward to push through another contraction.

Margdah looked down at the Myrmidon King, had she not been busy trying to relieve the Queen of her burden; she would have had time to fear him perhaps. As it was, she much too old to fear death at the hands of the man she'd help bring into the world. Glancing from the Amazon to the Myrmidon, she couldn't help but think that the son of Thetis and the daughter of Ares were amazing specimens. "The baby is large and stubborn, now help her push! Curve around her body. Grasp her behind the knees and Lean forward, give her your strength!"

Reaching forward she grabbed hold of Penthesileia chin, "Listen to me young one, you have to push past this pain. I know tired. Use all the power your father gave you and let your man give you his strength. When I say push, I want you to bear down." She watched Penthesileia's gaze blur. Shaking her to get her attention again, Margdah almost nearly shouted, "Penthesileia! Did you hear what I said?"

Nodding her head, Penthesileia shuddered in exhaustion, never had she endured such pain and fatigue; childbirth was indeed more work than she'd ever experienced. "Yes!" Her hands shaking, she wrapped her long fingers around his thick forearms. Allowing Achilles lean her forwards as he grabbed hold of her legs, she braced her back against his hard chest.

"Ready?" Margdah felt the hard contraction take hold, "Push! Harder!"

Eudorus and Ainia waited near the tent's opening. Achilles shouted, "I have a son!" At the sound of the infant's lusty cries, congratulatory shouts rang out through the camp. "All hail the great Lord Achilles!" Smiling at the cheers, Achilles turned his attention back to an unconscious Penthesileia. His smile disappeared at the sight of her still form. Kneeling at her bedside, he took her hand, "Thank you for my son. He's wondrous and fierce like his mother. Even now he screams for you." Rubbing her palm against his lips, he placed a gentle hand against her forehead brushing her hair back. "You have to wake up now Leia…please."

Margdah kept a guarded eye on Achilles as she placed three droplets of the ambrosia; Thetis had given her under the infant's tiny tongue. The baby quieted as he sucked on the sweet serum. She smiled as she watched him take on the immediate glow of a new god. "I pray your grandmother knows what she's doing little one." After swaddling the baby, she carried him over to his father. Laying the child in his father's hands, she checked on his mother. "Give her time Lord Achilles, the bleeding has stopped, she needs rest. She will wake in a few hours; the babe will be fine until then. I will return tomorrow, If you need me before then, call." Stepping back she moved away from the small family. "Your mother sends her love. Guard them well, Apollo and Zeus will come for all of you soon." With a flash, she disappeared, off to find Ares.

Achilles woke suddenly from the dark dream that had been playing through his mind all night. Raising his head, he stared around the dark tent, making sure all was safe.

With Margdah's words still ringing in his head, Achilles senses were on edge. He saw a threat to the two most precious and dear to him; this new family he'd created was his life now. In Margdah's warning, he saw danger in every dark corner and in every unrecognizable sound. Leia was still weak from giving birth to their son which made him even more protective. Reaching out he caressed the dark locks that covered the pillows. Checking once more on the sleeping newborn in her arms, Achilles settled back down into the bed. Penthesileia refused to let the baby sleep in his cradle and Achilles couldn't have been happier with that decision; it kept them both close at night. Spooning her closely, Achilles wrapped his arm over both the sleeping child and his mother. Laying a gentle kiss on Penthesileia's bare shoulder, he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep once more.

**Moesia**

"Ares." She found him in Moesia antagonizing Romans.

Dropping the screaming soldier, Ares turned to his young cousin. "What is it Margdah?"

"Your daughter, Penthesileia has given birth to a son. He is healthy and immortal." She watched a slow Smile widen across his face. She knew her next words would erase it. "You and Thetis are playing a very dangerous game. You know it will not be long before Zeus and Apollo go after them. Achilles destroyed Apollo's temple when the Myrmidons landed on Troy. His blatant disrespect has infuriated Apollo."

Always the self serving god, "The Myrmidon is not my concern. I'm sure Thetis will be able to take on Apollo and his tantrums."

Margdah rolled her eyes at Ares selfishness, "Well cousin, your daughter has given birth to a god-killer. Zeus will destroy her first. And while he is quite strong, he is but an infant. Zeus may not be able to kill him, but there are other ways to dispose of the infant; sealing him in amber…perhaps." Margdah flashed away before Ares could reply.

Ares frowned at Margdah's last statement. He needed to have a talk with Apollo. In a blink of an eye, he vanished, choosing to reappear fully seated on his brother's throne. "Brother dear. I hear you are having a bit of a problem with our young cousin Achilles."

Apollo looked up from his latest paramour, Cassandra. "Hello brother. Did you interrupt my sport for that?"

Smirking at Apollo, Ares continued. "Hello Cassandra" looking back at Apollo, "You _would_ see _that_ as a sport. I just wanted to make sure that your angst doesn't go any further than Achilles. My daughter should play no part in your little play of revenge."

"Showing some fatherly concern are we Ares? Or is it grandfatherly concern these days" waving his hand he sent Cassandra away in a flash of light.

Getting to his feet, Ares moved quickly to his brother's side. "Whatever the brand of concern, I trust Penthesileia has no place in your plans."

Quirking an eyebrow and slanting his lips Apollo challenged the God of War. "Or what? Will you wage war Ares?"

Leaning forward, his eyes swirling "Oh yes. I would destroy your believers, your temples and then I would destroy you and accept father's punishment afterwards. I think you should know…he doesn't really like you. Artemis has always been his favorite twin." Crossing his arms over his chest he continued, "Achilles can handle himself and if he can't then Thetis and her father Nereus will gladly hold you to task."

Apollo had no desire to fight two sea gods. One he might be able to haandle possibly handle but two, no. "Thetis should stay in the sea. I wish her no harm.

"Clotho's weave says that your precious Amazon is near her end. I have nothing to do with that. My fight is with the son of Peleus."

"Don't worry about the Fates and their weaves. Worry about me if you harm my daughter. Oh and, Clotho's weave also says Achilles will meet his end as well." He flashed away, leaving Apollo fuming and even angrier at the Myrmidon. He knew Achilles' weakness; maybe an enchanted bow from the lad Paris could do the trick. The Amazon was of no consequence, he wanted no quarrel with Ares. Then again the death of the Amazon might be enough to destroy the Myrmidon.

**Myrmidon Camp**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Achilles watched his son sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. "I can't believe how tiny he is."

Penthesileia glanced up from her son to stare incredulously at her mate, "Tiny! If you think he is so tiny, you can bear the next one." Smiling, she glanced down lovingly at the sleeping infant; her heart bursting with pride and love for both the child and his father. "This will be new for me. Amazons are use to female children."

Reaching out, Achilles teased one of the dark curls that fell down Penthesileia's back. "You will do fine. Between the two of us, he will be the greatest warrior this world will know and he will be loved." He watched the baby wake and start to squawk like a baby bird; his tiny cheek nuzzling his mother's breast in search for food. He picked his son up, cradling him as he watched Penthesileia adjust her robes to free a full breast. Handing the baby back, he help him latch on to the burgeoning nipple hungrily. "We must name him soon."

Smoothing the fine hair on her son's head, Penthesileia looked up, "Well he is the son of Achilles...why not call him Akelius"

Trying the name proudly, he agreed "Akelius…a fine name…for a fine son." Achilles leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on both his son's head and Penthesileia's forehead. Standing he moved around the tent. Adjusting furniture. "When Margdah says you and Akelius can travel, I think we should make for the shores of Phthia."

Smiling softly, "As you wish. I have sent word home to Thermodon that I will not return. My sisters will choose another as Ainia has decided to accompany Eudorus to Phthia as well."

"How many of your Amazons are coming?" He watched her switch the baby to the other breast. He laughed as the child kicked out, howling in protest at being disturbed from his meal and laughed even harder as he settled down quickly and began nursing once again. "He is a hungry little beast, isn't he?"

Laughing slyly, "Just like his father."

"Indeed."

Odysseus found Achilles speaking with his second, Eudorus. "Achilles!"

Achilles patted Eudorus on the shoulder. Smiling, both men turned to greet the King of Ithaca as he came closer. Grasping Eudorus' forearm, he greeted the warrior casually in respect. "Eudorus, I hear that you and Ainia will soon be expecting a child."

Smiling proudly, Eudorus answered, "Yes my lord! Ainia wishes to follow her Queen in all things I believe. Young Akelius is quite tempting as well."

Odysseus understood well. Achilles' infant son was the darling of the camp. Most of the women in camp adored him and most of the warriors envied Achilles in his mate and child. "Young Akelius will own us all."

"Not will my lord…does!" Eudorus left, leaving the two Kings laughing in his wake.

Achilles watched his friend leave, shaking his head, he turned to Odysseus. "My friend before you speak, the answer is no." Achilles smiled and moved off toward the water's edge.

Following the Myrmidon with his arms outstretched in a mock plea. "But you haven't even heard me out yet."

"I don't need to. I've seen that look before remember? When you came to me and asked me to join this campaign. I didn't say no, but I am saying it now." Achilles threw over his shoulder.

"Achilles, without you and your men, this war could wage on for another ten years. Agamemnon is now planning a major attack on Troy's gates. We are strong in numbers but we still need the might of the Myrmidons to get through the front."

"The front?" Agamemnon knows that the minute he moved towards the gates, Priam will send for his reinforcements." In that instance, Achilles knew what Agamemnon was doing. He knew that should he attack Troy, The Amazons would be forsworn to protect Troy. Achilles stared at Odysseus, "Agamemnon isn't trying to bring down Troy's gates with this move. He's trying to get the Amazons out of the way. They are the true threat to him. With the Amazons deployed at Troy's gates, their Queen will be the front target. Odysseus; he wants to kill Penthesileia."

Odysseus ran his hand over the lower half of his face. He knew his next words had to be chosen carefully or he'd risk losing not only one of the most loyal friends he had but also the greatest warrior. "Agamemnon knows Priam will use Penthesileia. He knows her oath as do we all. But in his mind if she fights, so do you…if only to watch over her."

"Tell Agamemnon that the Myrmidon's will be there but they follow me, not him. They go where I tell them to go and fight where and whom I tell them to. No Myrmidon will lift his sword against any Amazon. I have your word that the Ithacan army will follow suit?"

Odysseus agreed. He'd rather have the Myrmidons than not and at least four of his men were currently sleeping with Amazons. "Yes my friend, you have my word. The Ithacans will not fight the Amazons." As an afterthought he continued, "Perhaps you can keep Penthesileia from fighting. Use Akelius if you must."

"We'll see." Achilles stared out toward the horizon. He had a terrible feeling…one he could not shake. He felt as though his happiness was nearing its end.

"Why must you go to Priam?" Achilles demanded standing near Penthesileia in the dark outside their tent. He knew the answer but was not willing to understand it. The call to arms had come and strategies were being formed. Penthesileia had received her missive from Priam, whose spies had run to him with the news of Agamemnon's imminent strike. Penthesileia had sent her response to Priam and she and Achilles had been arguing ever since. Achilles wanted her near him not championing Troy. He'd tried every tactic and she'd brushed them all away.

"The same reason you fight! I gave my word!" Crossing her arms, Penthesileia rubbed her lips in irritation. "I am your woman, Akelius' mother and Queen of the Amazons…at least until another is chosen. I am also a warrior, one who gave her word for absolution. I have never questioned you in your choices. I stand with you. Why must you question mine?"

"Leia…"

Swinging around suddenly; the sway of her dark blue robes swirling violently around her legs "No! I agreed to stay…with our son, after you gave into Odysseus' pleas to remain. I even watched as you and the Myrmidons went to battle not three weeks after the birth of our son. You fought the very men I gave my word to aid. I stayed behind to nurse our son." Shaking her head, "But I will not break my word again. Had you kept to your plans, then we would be in Phthia by now, but here we are almost a year after Akelius' birth. As long as we walk the shores of Troy, my arms and my pledge belong to Priam and to Troy."

Angered beyond measure, Achilles stormed back into their tent. Angry as he was he made sure to calm down before he woke the sleeping child. Spying the baby's nurse, he spoke softly, leaving the anger behind. "Thank you, Reyna. Go on to bed."

The nurse left bowing to Achilles, "Good night my lord." Passing the Amazon Queen, she repeated her good night. "Good night my lady."

"Good night Reyna." Penthesileia replied softly.

Achilles watched Penthesileia enter the tent. Without looking in his direction she moved to her son's cradle. Reaching down she picked the sleeping child up and carried him to the bed she shared with Achilles. Laying down she cuddled her son. She had no more to say to her lover at this point. Tomorrow she would lead her soldiers to the gates of Troy ahead of Agamemnon's offensive. She'd sent word to Priam that she would be there for him and his men were expecting the Amazons.

Achilles sat drinking wine. He watched her hold their son close. His love so strong he felt as though he were choking on it. He knew she could handle the fight, but he still worried. How would he hold his own and watch her back on the battlefield when they fought on opposite sides? Though he had not asked them yet, he knew his men felt the same. He would give them the order tomorrow. They would protect her; putting themselves at risk. He saw no wining solution.

He sat there watching them for hours until finally deciding to rest his mind from the troubles ahead. Standing he moved over to the bed. Lying down carefully so that he didn't shift the sleeping pair, he curved his body around Penthesileia's, spooning her backside. Reaching over her torso, he wrapped an arm protectively around his sleeping son. Pressing a gentle kiss upon Penthesileia's temple, he gave into sleep.

He felt the caress of soft moist lips teasing the lobe of his ear. That delicate exploration of the quick tongue darting in and out of the shell of his ear left him shivering. The gentle whisper of "I love you, my great warrior." How vivid this dream was.

His mind stop analyzing as his body gave into the pull and sway of the moist lips as they moved down his body in delightful nips and licks. Waking completely he glanced around in the darkness. He saw Akelius asleep in his cradle. Then he realized the delicious feeling of sensual bliss was still upon him. Pulling up onto his elbows, he lowered his gaze to his groin, watching the dark curls he loved to play slowly across his thighs. "Leia…he whispered. When she glanced up he caught the back of her head, maneuvering her over onto her back.

He slid her back up to the head of the bed to lie underneath him. Pressing a leg between her knees, he pushed them apart to lie cradled between her separated legs; his naked erection pressing insistently against her damp core. "I love you."

"I love you to my proud warrior." Reaching up to cradle his face, Penthesileia raised her lips to capture his in a delicate dance of desire and love. Adjusting her hips, she raised her legs to give him deeper access. His thrusts hard and deep brought her to near climax in seconds. She met each thrust hungrily; loving his hardness while embracing the feeling if being his.

The wet heat of her body was like sleek silk to his tortured shaft. He would never tire of this feeling. His body continued thrusting as if it had a mind of its own. He would love her for an eternity.

She adored him, loved him, cherished him and worshiped him. In the dark quiet of their tent, she showed him how much.

He watched her prepare her armor. Gestures he himself new well. She handled her vestments as though they were part of her; much as he did. After last night he'd assumed that she'd changed her mind, but she hadn't. She was leaving to meet with Priam and his soldiers behind the wall. They'd agreed that Akelius would be safer on the Myrmidon ship. Should anything happen to Achilles or Penthesileia, the remaining Amazons and Myrmidons were under orders to leave shore immediately and travel home to Phthia and to give the child to his grandmother Thetis.

As angry as he was with her, his love was too strong to allow him to continue lashing out at her. He stood, grabbing his sword. He would work his temper off in solitary practice.

Penthesileia watched Achilles beneath her lashes. He was so angry, she thought that after such beautiful love making he would have moved passed it but alas no. He was still angry and "How long will you stay angry with me? How long will you continue this refusal to understand why I do this? "

"Leia, I don't want to fight but I am still angry. I thought that last night was your decision to stay here." Achilles wiped sown his sword.

"Achilles, my body I give to you in love not as a bargaining tool." Shaking her head she began to pulled on her chest plate. Strapping it down, she continued. "All this time we've spent together and yet you still don't know me." She finished dressing in silence, leaving the tent without looking back.

In one violent swing, Achilles sent his war chest crashing against the side of the tent. Grabbing his sword he stormed out of the tent, heading for the practice arena. Catching site of Penthesileia hugging Akelius his steps faltered.

Sadness filling her heart, Penthesileia kissed her young son's blonde curls. He looked so much like his father…so golden and fierce. He'd begun walking and keeping him in eye's range was becoming almost impossible. Even now he kept trying to follow her to her battle horse. This was the first time that they would be separated since his birth and he was not taking it well. Twice she'd dismounted to kiss and console him.

The usually independent child was being extremely demanding and clingy; as if he knew something the rest did not. "My sweet Akelius, mommy will be back. I promise." Kissing his wet cheek, she whispered, "I love you." As an afterthought, she removed the necklace Achilles had given her and place it gently around the child's neck. Handing him back to his nurse she caressed his head once more before riding away. She glanced sadly in the direction of the practice arena.

Ainia spoke solemnly as they neared the camp entrance. "You need to turn around. Go back and talk to him again but this time no shouting. He loves you and you love him. Try to understand his fears. For such a harden warrior, emotions can be hard to handle. Even you have a problem showing affection outside of Achilles and Akelius."

Glancing at Ainia from beneath her lids, Penthesileia responded quietly, "And you. I show you affection."

"Yes you do, but I'm not your mate or child." She agreed

"You and Eudorus seem to have come to an agreement."

Ainia let out a bark of laughter, "That's because we are followers and we follow our King and Queen. We have agreed to protect you both."

Penthesileia shook her head, "No…you will fight and stay alive. I don't need a babysitter but I do need my second in command."

"Yes my Queen." Gesturing with her head, Ainia pointed the way back to camp and Achilles. "Go, we will wait. Hurry."

Nodding, "Yes, but you take soldiers and go leave three here and we will catch up to you." Turning she rode back to camp to make peace with the man who'd captured her soul.

**Olympus**

**The Court of the Fate**

They sat, gathered around a shimmering weave of gold and red. Clotho the spinner of the thread of life, Lakhesis who determined the length of the thread or life and Atropos who ended that life by

cutting the thread at the proper time.

"There is no more to spend Clotho, Penthesileia has run out of time. I fear Achilles may go mad with grief." Lakhesis spoke quietly and unemotional. After thousands of years the fates as part of the line of Moirai they had long since lost their emotions.

Clotho handed the beautiful threads to Atropos while speaking to Lakhesis "Why must she end this way…at his hands sister?"

**Myrmidon Camp**

Achilles moved fluidly, thrusting his sword sharply. He pivoted driving his sword out, his movements angry and fierce. Spinning he brought the sword down towards the ground, flicking it to his left hand at the last minute in a movement designed to confuse.

He was trying to relieve his tension but nothing helped. "Fool!" he growled, "You didn't say good bye!" Slicing his sword sideways, he leaped into the air landing at a full run.

**Olympus**

**The Court of the Fates**

Lakhesis stared at her sister, "We have already extended her time. Where it runs out from this point I cannot change."

**Myrmidon Camp**

Penthesileia dismounted, leaving her shield and helmet behind with the horse. She moved quietly and swiftly to the practice arena, as she moved closer she caught sight of Achilles. His movements were beautiful. He was God of the Sword and Battle. She knew from his movements that he still carried his anger.

Calling out she moved slowly, not wanting to surprise him. "Achilles?"

**Olympus**

**The Court of the Fates**

Atropos held the threads in one hand and a pair of golden shears in the other. "Good night great Amazon Queen, your lover will meet you in the Elysian fields." She cut the threads slowly; the snip, loud and decisive.

**Myrmidon Camp**

His movements hard and consuming, his mind on Penthesileia he never heard her walk up. He never heard her call out. He weaved left…then right. Stepping back on his left foot, he launched his body into a high jump and spinning in mid-air he brought his sword down in mid spin. He didn't see her until he landed and his blade entered her chest…through the heart.

"NO!" he grabbed her as her knees buckled. "Leia…" he eased the sword from her chest. Realizing that her wound would only bleed out. It would not heal, the metal of Hephaestus more deadly to the blood of a god, than poison to a human. He knew without thought that his love was dying and by his hands.

Penthesileia breathed slowly, through the pain, her chest rattling. She knew her life was ending. She winced as Achilles eased her to the sand. Watching him rip off his leather chest protection, she knew she had to make him understand her love. "Achilles…"

"Shhhh…don't talk, rest. Help is coming." He rubbed her hair back away from her face. The dark strands damp and sticking to her skin. Carefully he, removed her chest plate and armor. "May the Gods help me…please forgive me…" Squeezing his eyes shut, praying for a dream, his tears began to flow when he opened them to the same devastating scene. "Please…please…Leia…"

"Shhh…" Reaching up, Penthesileia caressed the face of the only man she'd love, the one man who held all that she was within himself. "Oh no…my fierce warrior, this was not your fault. The Fates have spoken. We have had our time together. I regret nothing." Her voice labored on. "We have a beautiful son. He is the best of us both." Staring into his eyes, she tried to memorize every line, every feature. Her memories would have to last her until he could join her in the Elysian Fields. Tracing his lips, his nose and finally each eye, she whispered once more, "I love you so much. Promise me, that you will send Akelius home to your mother. Make sure he knows how very much I loved him"

Twirling his fingers in the curls that escaped her battle braid, he too memorized the face of the woman who'd captured his soul. "I promise…I will. He will know his mother's love." Leaning down he captured her lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue sliding between her lips to tease hers. He deepened the kiss, taking her taste within his mind. Releasing her lips, he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you my fierce Amazon Queen. There will never be another in my life. Will you wait for me in the Elysian Fields?"

"Yes" Her last whisper soft.

"I won't be far behind my love." Achilles once again leaned down to capture her lips, gently this time, taking her last breath into his body. Tears falling Achilles held her to him.

The two lovers remained there until Eudorus and Ainia cautiously approached. "My lord…the Queen has passed on." Achilles did not move. Nor did he speak.

Ainia and the Amazons had returned quickly at the alarm. She was too numb to morn. She had to gather her soldiers and the young prince Akelius must be guarded while his father mourned. As she approached her heart broke at the sight of the great Myrmidon on his knees holding his dead mate…her Queen…sister. "My lord, the baby needs you?"

He held onto his precious burden refusing to let her go. "Leave." He whispered.

Hours later he felt the gentle touch of his mother, "Achilles, bring her into the tent so that she may be prepared." Using her every ounce of her powers, she guided him to his feet watching him lift Penthesileia, she moved slowly to the tent. Her heart was breaking for her child. What could she say? Her son's heart was had been destroyed.

Achilles sat quietly watching his son sleep fitfully on his parents' bed, having cried himself to sleep again…missing his mother… Lowering his head into the palm of his hand, Achilles closed his eyes against the wave of pain and loss that flared through him. It was during these quiet hours, that Achilles allowed his own tears to fall. The baby would be leaving tomorrow morning for Phthia. Eudorus and Ainia were taking the baby and the rest of the Myrmidons and Amazons home. The funeral pyre had burned for two days. And now nearly two weeks later, he still couldn't believe she was gone.

The tent still smelled of the lilac and palm oil she used. The bed linens smelled of her. He refused to let the servants wash them for fear her smell would be washed away. Akelius missed his mother, she hadn't completely weaned him and he still longed for his nightly feeding. He missed his mother's safe arms and soft stories. Achilles moved to lie down, he cradled his son for the last time. Akelius was the only thing that he had left of Penthesileia and he loved the child beyond reason. He was keeping his promise to Penthesileia and sending Akelius away from this battle.

Kissing the babies, golden curls he smiled as the infant rolled over and burrowed into his father's chest. Achilles memorized each delicate line and feature on the baby's face. He knew that once Akelius left, he would never see the child again. His life would end here on the shores of Troy.

**Troy**

**Six months later…**

Achilles sat quietly with the several soldiers, as the Trojan horse was rolled into the city of Troy. He waited for the signal. When it came, the soldiers exited the horse, the battle had begun.

Achilles fought with his usual prowess but his mind was not on the battle, it was on Penthesileia, he would see her soon, he could feel the Fates working.

Soon…

**Elysian Fields**

She knew he was coming. Eros the god of love had been visiting her regularly. Her father and Thetis had also come to her. Thetis brought memory flashes of her son Akelius and his father Achilles so that Penthesileia was aware of their lives. Thetis had brought news of Achilles death in the final battle of Troy and Penthesileia knew that he would be there soon. She moved to the turquoise and pink waters of the Elysian pond. Her time in the Elysian Fields had been quiet and peaceful, many friends had joined her since her own death, but only one person mattered.

She looked up as the tingling wave passed over the fields, heralding the arrival of another soul. She saw him as his eyes locked on her. "Achilles!" running as fast as her long white gown would allow she threw herself into his arms. "Oh my love!" she laid quick kisses on his face and neck. How she missed the thick muscular arms that held her now. She longed to lie in his arms.

Achilles couldn't believe his eyes. It felt as though he was seeing her for the first time. His heart once wilted began blooming the instant she threw herself into his arms. Lifting her he swung her around. "My Leia!" her tiny kisses not enough, he took full possession of her mouth. The taste like ambrosia; a sweetness he'd missed, one he remembered. No more war just love and peace. He sighed.

They were without their precious son, but he still had so much life to live. They would watch over him as they lived out the rest of eternity in each other's arms.

_**THE END**_

_"If they ever tell my story, let them say I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Hector, tamer of horses. Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles and the Amazon Queen Penthesileia. I stood witness to their story, a passion and love greater than war; greater than man"_

_Odysseus, King of Ithica_


End file.
